Combat pour vivre
by SalemaW
Summary: Après deux ans de vie commune,Yuki apprend le triste secret de Shuishi. La force de l'amour peutelle améliorer les effets de la médecine?Tu m'as promis de vivre Shû,alors accrochetoi...Faites qu'il soit sauvé, telle est ma prière.
1. La lettre

**Auteur :** Lilybulle ou Blackroses (toujours moi en somme).

**Crédits :** personnages à Maki Murakami.

**Couples :** Yuki et Shuishi.

**Rating :** T

**Note :** pensées en italique.

**Note1 :** me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic sur Gravitation. Cette fois-ci je ne rajouterais pas de nouveaux personnages mis à part pour de la figuration . Vous comprendrez rapidement que l'histoire risque de ne pas être rose tous les jours… Mais lisez quand même s'il vous plaît et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !!!

**PS :** ne pensez pas que si j'écris sur des thèmes tristes, c'est parce que je le suis en ce moment. Au contraire !! C'est juste que j'ai un faible pour ce genre d'écriture, voilà tout. Alors, enjoy !!!!! Et bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Etant à cours d'inspiration, notre écrivain sexy Yuki Eiri avait décidé de faire un peu de rangement sur les étagères de la chambre à coucher. Alors qu'il enlevait plus ou moins délicatement les livres de leur support afin d'y passer un chiffon légèrement humide, une enveloppe blanche tomba de l'un des ouvrages, un roman d'horreur que le blond n'avait jamais vu. Curieux, il ramassa la missive et la décacheta. Il y trouva deux feuilles roses pliées en deux. Sur la première était inscrit « Testament de Shuishi Shindô » et disait ceci :

« _Moi, Shuishi Shindô, je lègue la moitié de mes biens financiers à ma petite sœur Maiko Shindô et l'autre moitié à mon homme, Eiri Uesugi, connu sous le nom de Yuki Eiri. Mes autres biens devront être séparés entre Maiko Shindô, Eiri Uesugi et mon meilleur ami Hiroshi Nakano._

_En ce qui concerne mes obsèques et mes cendres, je donne les pleins pouvoirs à Eiri Uesugi._ »

Eiri grimaça mais pensa que ce genre de procédure était tout à fait normale et obligatoire pour une célébrité qui risquait d'être la proie d'un maniaque. Toutefois, la deuxième feuille lui fit totalement changer d'avis et le fit trembler légèrement.

« _Cette lettre est adressée à Yuki Eiri._

_Cher Yuki, _

_Je me demande dans quel état tu es en ce moment. As-tu pleuré le jour de mon enterrement ? Ma présence te manque t-elle ? Essaies-tu de m'oublier ou penses-tu sans cesse à moi ? Et surtout… m'en veux-tu de ne t'avoir rien dit ? Tu sais Eiri, je n'ai jamais cherché à te mentir. Jamais. Cependant, je n'ai pas trouvé le courage pour te parler de ma maladie. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes en l'apprenant. J'ai été égoïste. Pardon. Tu sais, ce n'est que trois mois avant notre rencontre que les médecins m'ont annoncé que mon mal s'était stabilisé grâce au traitement et que si je continuais à prendre certains médicaments, j'avais peu de chance de rechuter. Malheureusement, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort et que ma tumeur a fini par m'emporter. Je voudrais que tu saches que ces années que j'ai passé avec toi ont été les plus belles de ma vie malgré les difficultés. Tu as été le seul à qui j'ai offert mon cœur et à qui j'ai confié mon âme. Merci de m'avoir accepté à tes côtés. Merci de m'avoir aimé à ta manière. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. Merci pour tout mon amour. Désormais je veillerais sur toi de là-haut afin que ton cœur ne redevienne jamais froid. Un jour, nous nous retrouverons dans le firmament, je te le promets. Adieu Eiri, mon cœur, mon amour. Je t'aime._

_Shû._ »

L'écrivain lâcha la lettre et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il ne pouvait y croire, il fallait que ce soit une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Shuishi ne devait pas mourir. Il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Hier soir il semblait si heureux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son petit ange rose avait-il rédigé une telle note ? Pourquoi ? Alors que Yuki tentait de calmer les spasmes qui lui parcouraient le corps, une petite voix inquiète lui parvint de l'entrée de la pièce.

- Yuki chéri, ça va ?

Le blond se releva lentement et se tourna vers son amant qui recula d'un pas en apercevant la lueur étrange qui luisait dans les yeux dorés de son chéri.

- Yu-yuki ?

L'écrivain ne répondit pas et avança subitement vers le chanteur qui se retrouva rapidement le dos contre le mur. Jamais il n'avait vu Eiri si effrayant. Jamais.

- Yuki…

Alors que Shuishi ferma les yeux pensant être frappé, il entendit seulement un coup porté contre le mur. Soufflant un grand coup, il rouvrit ses paupières et s'aperçut que son amant était à quelques centimètres à peine de lui et avait une main de chaque côté de son corps, lui interdisant tout mouvement.

- Yuki, tu me fais peur… Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Que signifie cette lettre ? QU'EST CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE, BORDEL ???

Il indiqua le papier rose posé sur la moquette. Shuishi déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux, honteux.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Réponds à ma question Shuishi !! Réponds !!

Eiri attrapa alors son ange par les épaules et le secoua avec force. Celui-ci éclata alors en sanglots.

- Arrête Yuki !! S'il te plaît…

L'écrivain obtempéra et le chanteur se laissa glisser contre le mur en pleurant.

- Yuki… Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais… Je ne cherchais pas à te mentir, mais j'avais peur. Peur que tu saches.

Calmé par le désarroi apparent de son amour, Eiri s'accroupit et enlaça son chéri. Il tenta de prendre sa voix la plus douce avant de parler à nouveau.

- Shû, explique-moi. S'il te plaît.

- Tu vas pas me laisser ?

- Bien sûr que non baka. Jamais je ne te laisserais. Jamais.

- Il y a quelques années les médecins ont découvert une tumeur dans mon cerveau. Ils m'ont traité pendant longtemps sans succès, jusqu'à trois mois avant notre rencontre. Le mal avait enfin arrêté sa progression et s'était stabilisé. Ainsi, depuis près de deux ans je vais bien et j'espère que cela va durer. Je devrais retourner à l'hôpital si jamais j'ai à nouveau de violent maux de tête. Mais pour le moment tout va bien !!! Ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ?

- … Qui est au courant ?

- Mes parents, Maiko et Hiro. Même Seguchi ne le sait pas.

- Shuishi, tu vas me faire une promesse, d'accord ?

- Oui mon Yuki !!

- Promets moi de ne pas mourir.

- Promis.

Eiri serra avec force son petit ange dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes avant de se relever et de murmurer un « je vais faire à manger ». Shuishi se remit debout à son tour et ramassa sa funeste lettre.

- _Désolé mon amour, mais je vais tout de même la garder car je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tenir ma promesse. Pardonne-moi._

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Prochain chapitre : ****des vacances (presque) parfaites.**


	2. Voyage 1ere partie

**Note :** mirki beaucoup pour les reviews !!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Indications horaires et spatiales en gras.

Si j'ai choisi l'Ecosse pour destination de leurs vacances c'est parce que j'en reviens . Ainsi, les lieux décrits (surtout dans le prochain chapitre) seront ceux que j'ai visité et seules les personnes seront imaginaires. Voilu. Bonne lecture !!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Quelques jours auparavant dans le bureau de Seguchi Tohma.**

- Eiri ? Quel bon vent t'amène ici ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais annulé tous mes rendez-vous.

- Ne te fatigue pas, je ne suis là que pour quelques minutes.

- Oh… C'est vraiment dommage. Que veux-tu me demander ?

- Quand sont les prochaines vacances de Shuishi.

Le directeur ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace.

- A la fin de la semaine. Je leur donne quinze jours avant la sortie de leur nouvel album.

- Parfait.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- J'ai envie de partir un peu avec lui. Ca te pose un problème Tohma ?

- A ton avis ? cracha t-il.

- Sur ce, au revoir.

L'écrivain s'en alla en claquant la porte, sous le regard assassin de son beau-frère.

Ooooooooooo

**Jour1, 8h00, appartement de Yuki Eiri.**

- T'es vraiment formidable mon Yuki !!

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de partir quinze jours seul avec toi ! C'est fantastique !! Merveilleux !! En plus, il paraît que l'Ecosse est un pays extraordinaire. Je t'aime mon Yuki !!

Il sauta alors sur son écrivain préféré, sous le regard légèrement amusé de celui-ci.

**Jour1, 10h00.**

Yuki, adossé contre l'entrée de la chambre, observait son petit ange qui préparait sa valise.

- Tu me surveilles ?

- Oui Shû.

- Va faire ta valise !! Je suis pas un enfant !!!

- Premièrement mon sac est déjà prêt. Deuxièmement, j'ai mes raisons pour te surveiller.

- Vraiment ?

- Je te connais. Tu risques de mettre un tas de choses totalement inutile dans ta valise et tu finiras par la trouver trop lourde. Ensuite, tu me demanderas de te la porter et comme je refuserais, tu vas pleurer.

- T'as sûrement raison mon Yuki. Je vais faire attention. Promis.

**Jour1, 13h00, aéroport de Tokyo.**

- Yuki ? Yuki ? Yukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyuki ???

- Arrête de me gueuler dans les oreilles sale gamin !!!

- Mais…

- Tais-toi ! Tu vas finir par nous faire repérer si tu continues ! Remets ta casquette et tes lunettes et ferme-la deux minutes. Okay ?

- …

Vexé, Shuishi tourna le dos à son homme qui enregistrait leurs bagages auprès d'une hôtesse antipathique, à demi dissimulée derrière un comptoir noirâtre. Une fois cette formalité effectuée, le blond attrapa son amant par le bras et le tira vers la douane.

- Où tu m'emmènes ?

- Quand on voyage comme des gens ordinaires, il faut obligatoirement passer par le contrôle de sécurité.

- Ah.

Ils prirent donc place dans la longue file menant aux vigiles et aux détecteurs de métaux. Accrochées au mur, plusieurs petites télévisions diffusaient en permanence ce qui était interdit d'avoir sur soi dans l'avion. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent une grande pièce à l'odeur étrange, probablement à cause de l'obligation de retirer ses chaussures… L'écrivain empoigna vivement une panier en plastique et y déposa tous ses bien, ainsi que sa veste en cuir. Son petit ange fit de même et regarda distraitement ses affaires disparaître dans le détecteur à rayon X. Ils passèrent ensuite entre les deux barres des détecteurs et, pour leur plus grand bonheur, aucune sonnerie ne retentit. Ils récupérèrent ce qu'il leur appartenait et empruntèrent un gigantesque couloir menant à la porte 62.

Après une centaine de mètres environ, Eiri remarqua un fait assez inhabituel : son chéri était totalement muet. Inquiet, il se retourna et constata que le chanteur affichait une mine triste.

- Shû, qu'est ce que tu as ? C'est parce que je me suis énervé tout à l'heure ?

- Si tu commences à me parler ainsi, ce n'est pas la peine qu'on s'en aille.

- Shû…

Il prit délicatement la main du bonbon rose dans la sienne.

- Je suis désolé. Toutes ces formalités m'ont tapées sur les nerfs.

- T'es pardonné.

- Allez viens, nous avons encore quelques mètres à parcourir.

**Jour1, 15h00.**

Le pire cauchemar de Yuki Eiri venait de devenir réalité une heure auparavant : leur vol avait du retard, c'est-à-dire qu'il faudrait maîtriser un Shuishi surexcité avant que ce maudit avion n'arrive.

- Yuki, pourquoi il est pas là l'avion ?

- Je ne sais pas. Les retards sont fréquents de toute façon.

- Yuki, tu crois qu'on va attendre encore longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Va voir le tableau d'affichage.

- Yuki, tu crois que la nourriture est bonne dans l'avion ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu verras en temps voulu.

- Yuki, …

- Stop !!! arrête avec tes questions, par pitié. Si tu t'ennuies tu n'as qu'à aller observer tranquillement la piste à travers les vitres.

- Mais, je veux rester avec toi…

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à lui répondre méchamment, une annonce salvatrice résonna dans le hall.

- Le vol 7897 à destination de Glasgow partira à 16h00. Veuillez vous dirigez vers la porte d'embarquement. Merci.

- Allez viens Shû, c'est l'heure. _Dieu merci._

**Jour1, 18h00, dans une rangée de première classe.**

- Yuki, j'ai faim.

- Tu devras patienter encore une heure.

- Yuki, je m'ennuie.

- Regarde par le hublot et contemple le paysage.

- Yuki, tu fais quoi ?

- Je tente de lire le roman que je tiens entre les mains.

- C'est bien ?

- Je le saurais si tu me laisses lire en paix.

- Pardon Yuki.

- Ouinnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un bébé venait, semblait-il, de se réveiller, au grand damn d'Eiri.

- OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!

- _Elle va le faire taire son mioche ???_

Le blond serrait fortement le pauvre livre qui n'avait rien demandé.

- OOOUINouinoiunouinouinnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!

- Je vais le buter !!!

Il voulut se lever, mais une poigne douce mais ferme le retint. Il se tourna vers son amant qui lui jetait un regard étrange.

- Mon Yuki, ce n'est qu'un bébé. Il va finir par se calmer.

- Il a intérêt, sinon y a un meurtre avant la fin du vol…

**Jour1, 20h00.**

- Yuki, j'ai faim.

- Encore ?

- Mais c'était tout petit ce qu'ils nous ont servi !!!

- …

- Yuki, tu me fais un bisou ?

- Pas ici.

- S'il te plaît !!!

- Non. Inutile de se faire remarquer. Tu devrais dormir, ça te ferait passer un moment.

- D'accord.

Shuishi ferma les yeux et cala sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**Jour2, 13h00, arrivée à Glasgow.**

- Yuki, elles sont où nos valises ?

- Là-bas, sur le troisième tapis roulant.

Shuishi trottina joyeusement jusqu'à destination et scruta avec attention les bagages qui défilaient lentement.

- Yuki, comment on va faire pour les reconnaître parmi toutes celles-là ?

- Pour la tienne, ce ne sera pas un problème. Je ne pense pas qu'une valise fushia fluo imprimée de Kumagoro se trouve à tous les coins de rue. Quand à la mienne (noire, évidemment), j'ai accroché un bout de tissu à la poignée.

- Que t'es intelligent mon Yuki !!!

- Mais oui, mais oui…

- Elles sont là !!!!!!! hurla le chanteur, sous le regard plus que désapprobateur des autres personnes qui attendaient.

- On y va.

- Où ça ?

- A la navette menant à notre hôtel. Je te rappelle que tu as choisi un circuit. Nous changerons donc tous les soirs d'hôtel.

- Je sais, mais au moins on va voir tout plein de chose !!!

- Oui, oui.

**Jour2, 16h00, arrivée à l'hôtel. **

L'hôtel, situé un peu à l'écart de la ville, ne bénéficiait d'une superbe vue sur un chantier et sur la route. Toutefois, à quelques mètres de là se dressait le palais des Congrès à l'architecture semblable à celle de l'opéra de Sydney. Dès le lendemain, ils commenceraient les visites sous un ciel probablement gris de pluie mais lumineux de leur bonheur.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :**** brève visite de Glasgow, en route pour le Nord avec Oban puis la région des Highlands, avant de redescendre vers le Loch Ness puis Edimbourg. Tel aurait du être leur parcours si leurs vacances avaient été parfaites…..**


	3. Voyage 2eme partie

**Note :** mirki pour (la) les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent.

**Note1 :**pensées en italique. Indications spatiales et temporelles en gras.

Désolé, mais je n'ai pas tenu réellement compte des distances réelles qui séparent les différentes villes. Désolé !!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jour 3, 9h00, restaurant de l'hôtel.**

- Regarde Yuki, il y a tout plein de bonnes choses à manger !!!

- N'abuse pas, sinon tu vas être malade.

- T'en fais pas !!!

La petite boule rose se dirigea joyeusement, un plateau à la main, vers le buffet chaud. Bacon, saucisses, jambon, tomates et œufs se pavanaient devant les regards ensommeillés des clients. A quelques mètres de là, notre écrivain se remplit une tasse de café et s'empara d'un seul et unique croissant, avant de choisir une table logée dans un coin.

- Shuishi, tu vas réellement manger tout ça ?

- Oui mon chéri !!! Bon appétit !!!

Le blond soupira et remercia le ciel du fait que les Bad Luck et lui-même soient totalement inconnu dans ce pays.

**Jour 3, 10h30, Glasgow.**

Après avoir visité assez rapidement la gigantesque université tout droit sortie d'Harry Potter avec ses voûtes en pierre et son style victorien, le couple retourna dans le centre ville où se tenait un festival. Ainsi, sur George's square, tout près de la gare, se déroulait un concert de cornemuses avec des messieurs en habits traditionnels.

- Dis Yuki, pourquoi ils sont en jupes ? C'est des travestis ?

Eiri manqua de s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette et jeta un coup d'œil désespéré sur son amant.

- Non Shû, pour eux le kilt est un peu l'équivalent pour nous du kimono. Tu comprends ? Ca appartient à leurs coutumes.

- Ah d'accord. T'es vraiment intelligent mon Yuki.

- Mais oui, mais oui. _Ou__ c'est toi qui est vraiment stupide parfois._

Environ dix minutes plus tard, lassés par cette étrange musique, les deux amoureux flânèrent un peu aux alentours de la place. Ils trouvèrent notamment un snack qui vendait des sandwiches fourrés à la confiture, une poste aux allures de papeterie ainsi qu'un magasin de vêtements au style punk rock. Ce fut avec quelques paquets à la main, que le chanteur commença à trouer le porte-monnaie de son cher et tendre.

- Mais tu sais Yuki, je peux me payer des choses moi aussi.

- Ailleurs. Je t'ai dit qu'aujourd'hui je t'achetais ce que tu voulais. _Grave erreur d'ailleurs, il est pire qu'une fille._

**Jour 3, 15h00, dans le car sur la route d'Oban.**

- Yuki, j'ai mal au cœur.

- C'est de ta faute ! Tu manges comme un ogre et voilà le résultat.

- … Je me sens vraiment pas bien.

- Tiens, prends ça.

- C'est quoi ?

- Pour le mal des transports. Avales en deux et garde tes yeux sur la route. Ca va passer.

- Merci mon Yuki. T'es vraiment gentil quand tu veux.

L'écrivain grimaça légèrement à cette remarque. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas toujours des plus tendre avec son petit ange.

**Jour 3, 18h00, Oban.**

Ce fut en cette fin de soirée qu'ils arrivèrent à Oban, une magnifique petite ville portuaire du Nord de l'Ecosse. Ils quittèrent rapidement leurs valises dans une chambre où la fenêtre ne s'ouvrait plus et partirent se promener. Etant donnée l'heure, seuls quelques magasins de souvenirs demeuraient ouverts pour les éventuels touristes. Shuishi en profita donc pour commencer sa « quête aux cadeaux », au grand damne de son chéri. Alors que le chanteur observait avec curiosité la façade de la distillerie, Eiri tourna les yeux vers la colline où un monument reposait.

- _Tiens, ça ressemble au Colysée romain, c'est étrange tout de même. _Shû, on y va ?

- Oui, oui !!!

Après avoir parcouru deux fois le centre ville, ils décidèrent de retourner à leur hôtel qui faisait face à la mer. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et le bonbon rose s'appuya contre la rambarde en acier. Le blond posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Regarde la vue que l'on a. C'est fantastique.

Yuki, lui aussi, ne put s'empêcher de rester admiratif face à ce spectacle. Au loin, des masses ébène semblaient se détacher de la surface de l'eau si calme. Celle-ci avait revêtu une teinte gris bleu mis à part en son centre. En effet, à travers les épais nuages qui habitaient le ciel, un faisceau de soleil perçait et se reflétait magnifiquement sur la surface liquide. Un cygne blanc vint même s'ajouter à ce tableau féerique.

- Merci Yuki, merci de m'avoir amené ici.

Pour toute réponse, Eiri enlaça son petit ange avec tendresse.

**Jour 3, 21h00, dans la chambre d'hôtel.**

L'écrivain préféré des japonaises s'était installé sur le lit avec un roman acheté avant de partir. En effet, il profitait d'un rare instant de calme pour lire un peu : son chanteur prenait sa douche ou du moins essayait-il… Alors qu'Eiri allait atteindre la fin du premier chapitre, un cri étrange le tira de son activité.

- Kyaaaaaaahhhhhhh, c'est chaudddd !!!!!!!!!!!!

Gardant son calme, le blond entra tranquillement dans la salle de bain. Il y trouva un Shuishi avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il pleurait en soufflant sur sa main droite.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ?

- Me suis brûlé.

- Tu sais même plus régler l'eau de ta douche ? Ca devient grave tu sais.

- C'est pas ça, mais…

- Tais-toi, je vais le faire.

- Non Yuki !!

Trop tard. Eiri venait de commettre la même erreur que son chéri.

- Putain, c'est chaud !!!!!!!

- Tu vois Yuki, ce n'est pas de ma faute si les robinets d'eau froide et d'eau chaude sont inversés… (1)

- …

Une idée traversa alors furtivement l'esprit du blond.

- Shû, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses encore, alors je vais rester et prendre un bain avec toi, quand penses-tu ?

Bien entendu, il joignit le geste à la parole et s'approcha de son ange pour l'embrasser.

- C'est une très bonne idée mon Yuki…

Ce fut alors que…

- SERVICE DE CHAMBRE !!!!! cria un employé de derrière la porte.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'un jeune homme de trente ans dû prendre deux jours de congés, complètement traumatisé pour avoir croisé le regard d'un Yuki Eiri en colère…

**Jour 4, 7h00, chambre d'hôtel.**

- Yuki !! Allez réveille toi mon chéri !!!

- Quoiquestcequiya ?? demanda Eiri complètement endormi.

- Il faut se lever !!! Le car part à huit heures !!

- …. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il choisisse un circuit ? Pourquoi ?????_

**Jour4, 10h00, sur la route des Highlands.**

- Waaaahhhh c'est beau !!

- C'est plat je dirais.

La région des Highlands, splendide endroit où votre regard se perd dans de vastes étendues qui se prolongent à l'infini. Bruyères mauves, herbes vertes et champs ocre colorent ces plateaux où seuls des moutons et des vaches aux longs poils y vivent.

- T'as vu mon Yuki, y a pas de maison.

- Avec sept habitants au kilomètre carré, c'est normal.

- De quoi ?

- Rien, rien.

**Jour 4, 13h00, Tomintoul.**

Notre couple arriva dans ce… ce superbe hameau de quarante habitants pour l'heure du déjeuner. Ils découvrirent ainsi très rapidement le restaurant de leur hôtel de style manoir d'époque, où même les marches grinçaient à chaque pas. Toutefois, ils n'y passèrent qu'une nuit très mouvementée, mais pas dans le sens que le blond espérait. En effet, persuadé de la présence de fantômes dans les couloirs du bâtiment, Shuishi tremblait de peur et refusait de changer de place : c'est-à-dire assis sous la couette, un sachet de sel à la main. Autant vous dire que l'écrivain regretta l'absence de Tatsuha pour pratiquer un exorcisme.

**Jour 5, 10h00, devant un embarcadère du Loch Ness.**

Alors qu'ils entendaient avec d'autres personnes un bateau pour une croisière sur le lac, Yuki fut confronté à un petit ennui.

- Tu cherches quoi dans ton sac ?

- Ca mon Yuki !!

Le chanteur brandit alors triomphalement un petit carnet rose.

- C'est quoi cette chose ?

- Mon carnet d'autographe !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je vais demander à Nessie de me le signer !!

S'il ne connaissait pas son ange, Eiri aurait pensé que c'était une plaisanterie. Malheureusement…

- Ecoute Shû, je ne pense pas que nous le verrons.

- Mais…

Les yeux améthystes du chanteur se remplirent de larmes, comme lorsqu'un enfant apprend que le père Noël n'existe pas.

- Il n'existe pas…

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça baka ! C'est juste que ce monstre est très vieux et qu'il préfère rester au fond du lac. Tu comprends ?

- Oui !!!! Merci mon amour !!!

- _Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer pour le voir sourire…_

**Jour 5, 11h00, sur le lac.**

Un léger voile de brouillard, une eau légèrement grise et brillante, une forêt émeraude sur les rives… que demander de plus ? Alors que Shuishi passait son temps à photographier le paysage, installé confortablement sur les genoux de son homme, il lâcha subitement l'appareil.

- Fais gaffe, c'est fragile !!

- Dé, désolé…

Sa voix était légèrement étouffée, comme retenue dans sa gorge. Il se leva, s'assit à côté du blond et attrapa sa tête entre ses mains. Quelques larmes de douleur s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

- J'ai mal Yuki… Mal à la tête… Vraiment très mal…

L'inquiétude emplit les yeux dorés de Yuki. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ?? Il serra son amour de toutes ses forces afin de le calmer un peu. Leurs vacances se terminaient sous de bien mauvais augures.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :**** retour au Japon et visite médicale.**

(1) et je vous jure que vous avez des envies de meurtre après.


	4. Dernière chance

**Note : **mirki pour les (la) reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent !!

**J'ai recommencé les cours, donc les parutions des chapitres seront un peu plus longues probablement !!!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« J'ai mal Yuki, vraiment très mal à la tête ». Ces mots résonnaient comme une funeste prophétie dans la tête d'Eiri, qui avait décidé de mettre immédiatement fin à leur séjour, malgré les protestations de Shuishi. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'écrivain ne céda pas aux supplications de son amant. Sa vie n'était pas comparable à quelques jours de vacances perdus. Ce fut grâce à cet argument que le bonbon rose fut convaincu et accepta d'embarquer pour le premier vol en direction du Japon.

**_Illness_****_ and death…_**

****

Shû s'était endormi assez rapidement après le décollage de l'avion. Il s'était blotti dans son siège du côté du hublot et semblait si paisible. Toute trace de douleur avait disparu de son doux visage mais n'avait pas fait s'envoler mon inquiétude. La maladie et la mort… Rien que d'y songer des frissons parcouraient l'intégralité de mon corps. D'ailleurs, juste avant que nous quittions l'aéroport, j'avais contraint mon ange de me donner le numéro de téléphone du service où jadis il était suivi et j'y avais pris un rendez-vous pour le jour même de notre arrivée. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Shuishi, un mauvais pressentiment s'était logé au creux de mon cœur et refusait de disparaître. Peut-être me trouverez vous un peu parano, mais il faut me comprendre… si je venais à le perdre, je ne m'en remettrais jamais et cette seule allusion m'offrait de magnifiques cauchemars. Faite que sa douleur n'ait été qu'une fausse alerte. Je vous en prie…

**_I'm sorry…_**

****

Je faisais semblant de dormir, le sourire aux lèvres afin de ne pas inquiéter Yuki. Mon amour, as-tu compris que je t'avais menti ? J'avais mal, encore et toujours mais je tentai de ne rien laisser paraître. En fait, je n'avais pas envie que tu aies peur pour moi… Je suis désolé mon cœur, mais je crois que tout sera bientôt terminé…

Ooooooooooooo

En comparaison de l'aller, le vol de retour leur sembla relativement court. Un peu trop peut-être. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans l'aéroport de Tokyo, que Yuki se dépêcha de récupérer leurs valises, qu'il balança sans remords dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il paya le parking, sans prendre la peine de récupérer la monnaie et mis immédiatement le contact.

- Mon Yuki, pourquoi es-tu si pressé ?

- Je te signale que tu as rendez-vous dans une heure avec ton médecin. Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on saura.

- Mais tu sais Eiri, on est peut-être pas obligé de…

- La ferme !!! Tu vas aller te faire ausculter, un point c'est tout !!!

L'écrivain appuya férocement sur l'accélérateur, au risque de se faire flasher par un radar.

**_… … …_**

****

Yuki tenait absolument à ce que je me fasse voir… Mais moi je ne voulais pas car je connaissais déjà le résultat de cette visite. Je savais que la maladie avait repris ses droits dans mon cerveau. Je le sentais. Nous rendre à l'hôpital ne servira qu'à inquiéter mon amour, rien de plus. Toutefois, je n'avais pas le courage d'aller à l'encontre de sa volonté.

Oooooooooooo

Un grand parc de cerisiers et de platanes. Des bancs en bois et de la pelouse verdoyante. Une modeste fontaine en marbre blanc et un ciel d'un bleu étincelant. Ce tableau aurait pu être splendide et romantique, si un manoir avait remplacé l'immense bâtiment moderne de l'hôpital. Les deux amoureux, dissimulés sous des accessoires, se tenaient par la main et entrèrent par la porte transparente et coulissante. Shuishi traînait le pas et Yuki l'obligeait à accélérer. Ils empruntèrent le premier ascenseur qui s'offrit à eux et montèrent jusqu'au septième étage. Les murs d'un blanc immaculé et l'odeur d'antiseptique firent grimacer l'écrivain qui tira son amant vers l'infirmière d'accueil.

- Bonjour. Nous avons rendez-vous avec le docteur Hishika.

- A 16h00 ?

- Oui.

- Attendez un instant ici, il va vous recevoir.

Effectivement, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et les cheveux légèrement grisonnant s'approcha d'eux.

- Shuishi… J'espérais ne jamais vous revoir.

- Moi non plus docteur. A vrai dire c'est Yuki qui a prit rendez-vous pour moi.

- Bien. Je vais vous examiner.

**_Crazy…_**

****

Fou, j'allais devenir fou. Le professeur étais parti avec mon ange au scanner, et moi j'attendais ici comme un con. J'avais pu lire dans les yeux du médecin une certaine inquiétude et dans ceux de Shuishi de la résignation. J'avais l'impression qu'il me mentait et qu'il savait que son état s'était aggravé. Faites qu'il n'ait rien, je vous en prie.

Oooooooooooo

Environ une heure plus tard, la sentence tomba et la prière de Yuki sembla vaine. Le chanteur avait enlacé le blond par la taille, au moment où le médecin annonça la triste nouvelle : Shuishi ne vivrait pas jusqu'à Noël. Quatre ou cinq mois, voilà tout ce qu'il lui restait à vivre. Malgré sa soudaine envie de tout casser, Yuki demanda assez calmement s'il n'existait pas un moyen de le sauver. Le docteur acquiesca tristement et leur révéla que l'unique opération possible était extrêmement risquée et que de nombreuses et fâcheuses conséquences pourraient en découler. Shuishi dit qu'il réfléchirait à tout ça et il tira son homme vers la sortie, dans un silence pesant et inhabituel.

L'heure de route les séparant de leur appartement leur parut durer une éternité. Yuki conduisait nerveusement et Shuishi regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait trouver le courage d'engager la conversation. Et pourtant, il le faudrait bien…

**_Comme un coup d'épée dans le cœur…_**

****

A peine étions-nous rentrés, que je me suis enfermé dans mon bureau. J'avais éclairé mon ordinateur et j'avais commencé à écrire machinalement. Mes doigts se mouvaient rapidement sur les touches du clavier, sans que je ne prenne conscience des mots qui s'affichaient sur l'écran. Les paroles du médecin résonnaient sans cesse dans ma tête, en une chanson sans fin. Il n'atteindrait même pas Noël… Impossible !! Il ne le fallait pas !!! Je venais de balancer violemment sur le sol les livres qui traînaient sur la table. Je ne pouvais imaginer que dans moins de six mois il ne serait plus là. Le ton de sa voix, ses yeux améthyste, son sourire enfantin, son odeur fruitée, la douceur de ses lèvres et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien… Pourquoi vouloir m'en priver ? Dîtes-moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir offert une chance de tout recommencer, si c'était pour tout me reprendre ? Je n'y comprenais rien, je n'en pouvais plus… Shuishi ne devais pas mourir. Il n'en avait pas le droit !!! Je ne pourrais pas demeurer seul sans lui, je n'en n'aurais pas la force… Si je venais à perdre l'ange qui m'a sorti de mon existence de ténèbres et de désolation, que me restera t-il ? Dieux ou démons, je m'en moque, mais exhausez mon unique souhait… Sauvez-le, quelqu'en soit le prix, telle est ma prière.

**_Yuki…_**

****

Assis derrière la porte close de ton bureau, je réfléchissais. Je t'entendais t'agiter mais je n'osai pas venir te déranger. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Tu semblais réellement perturbé par l'annonce du docteur et tu m'offrais ainsi sans le savoir une magnifique preuve de ton amour. Tu sais Yuki, depuis l'annonce de ma maladie, je me suis préparé à mourir… Mais toi, es-tu prêt à me voir partir ? J'ai plus peur pour toi que pour moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire. A moins que…

Ooooooooooo

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la nuit tombée que l'écrivain daigna sortir de son antre. Il retrouva son amant devant la télévision, entrain de regarder un dessin animé. Il tenta de rejoindre leur chambre en silence, mais la voix du chanteur retentit.

- Yuki tu tombes bien. Comme je ne savais pas quand tu sortirais de ton bureau, j'ai téléphoné à Hiro et je lui ai fait part de ma décision. A présent, je souhaiterais t'en parler si tu as un moment.

Vaincu, le blond rejoignit son ange sur le canapé en cuir noir.

- Je t'écoute Shû.

- J'ai décidé d'accepter l'opération.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Eiri… Je sais bien que l'opération est très risquée, mais quelle importance ? Si je n'agis pas, je mourrais d'ici peu, alors ça vaut le coup de tenter le tout pour le tout, qu'en penses-tu ?

Yuki sentait ses yeux piquer et enlaça fortement son amant afin de cacher son trouble.

- Tu as raison. Cette opération sera ta dernière chance. Notre dernière chance de pouvoir vivre ensemble pour les années à venir.

- Yuki ?

- Shû, même si je ne te le dis jamais, je t'aime alors tu as intérêt à guérir. Okay ?

- Oui.

Le bonbon rose ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant la déclaration maladroite de son amour.

**_Stay_****_ with me…_**

****

Ne pars pas et reste avec moi. Je te le répèterais autant de fois qu'il le faudra Shuishi. Je souhaitai de tout mon cœur que cette opération réussisse. Si ce n'était pas le cas… Je ne savais ce qu'il adviendrait. Lundi matin tu seras admis à l'hôpital et ils t'opèreront dans l'après-midi. Six heures. Six longues heures pendant lesquelles j'attendrais dans un couloir froid et inhospitalier, priant pour que le chirurgien ne m'annonce pas une funeste nouvelle. La semaine à venir serait déterminante pour le reste de notre vie.

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	5. L'opération

**Note :** mirki pour (la) les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent.

**Note1 : **indications spatiales et temporelles en **gras**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lundi matin, 6h30, appartement de Yuki**

Yuki, malgré son air habituellement impassible, était extrêmement nerveux et jetait sans cesse des regards inquiets à son petit ange qui préparait un sac. Le chanteur serait admis ce matin même à l'hôpital et serait opéré dans l'après-midi aux alentours de treize heures.Tout le monde avait été mis au courant la veille et Seguchi avait proposé de faire publier un communiqué de presse dès que Shuishi se réveillerait… ou non.

_**Une chance sur deux…**_

Quand Shuishi avait décidé d'accepter l'opération de la dernière chance, un étrange sentiment s'était alors emparé de mon cœur. Etait-ce de la peur ou le poids d'un sombre pressentiment ? Je ne parvenais pas à le savoir.

- Shû ? Qu'est ce que tu as mis dans ton sac ? Il me semble bien gros.

Mon amant sautilla en souriant vers moi, assis sur le canapé.

- J'ai juste pris quelques habits, une photo de toi et de tous ceux que j'aime, des feuilles, des stylos …

- Baka !! Tu ne pars pas en camping ! Les photos sont inutiles puisque nous serons tous auprès de toi.

- D'accord mon Yuki. T'énerves pas.

- Mais je suis très calme !!!!

Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne parvenais pas à être réellement calme. Comment le pourrais-je alors qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour que mon petit ange ne se réveille jamais ?

**Lundi matin, 7h30, service de neurochirurgie.**

Une charmante infirmière d'une quarantaine d'année au type hispanique avait installé Shuishi dans une chambre seule dès son arrivée. Yuki l'avait aidé à ranger ses affaires et l'anesthésiste était venu. Il avait demandé au chanteur de signer plusieurs formulaires ainsi qu'à Yuki. En effet, ne connaissant pas l'existence d'un testament, le médecin préférait prendre ses devants. Ainsi, si il arrivait malheur au jeune homme, seul l'écrivain serait en droit de prendre des décisions, évitant ainsi des disputes interminables avec les autres proches. Puis peu à peu, les gens arrivèrent. Hiro, Suguru, Maiko, M et Mme Shindô, K, Sakano, Ryûichi, Mika et même Tohma étaient présents. Seul Tatsuha n'avait pas pu se libérer.

_**Bientôt…**_

Tous ceux que j'aimais étaient là et leur présence me donnait du baume au cœur. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas la dernière fois que je les voyais, eux et Yuki. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas peur de mourir, mais je n'avais pour autant pas envie de les quitter. Si je venais à disparaître, quelle serait leur réaction ? Qui pleurerait ? Qui me regretterait ? M'oublieraient-ils rapidement ou conserveraient-ils longtemps mon souvenir ? Et Yuki ? Versera t-il des larmes sur mon corps inerte et pâle ? Quelle sera sa vie sans moi ? Mon absence lui pèsera t-il beaucoup ? Tant de questions et aucune réponse. A présent, mon avenir résidait dans cette opération. Vivre ou mourir, mon destin était entre les mains des chirurgiens.

**Lundi matin, 12h00, chambre de Shuishi.**

Chacun, à tour de rôle, était allé dire un petit mot au chanteur et ils avaient laissé à Yuki la possibilité d'être le dernier à passer. Il s'était assis sur le rebord du lit et tenait la main de son amant dans la sienne, sans un mot.

- Yuki, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr.

- Si je venais à mourir, promets moi de continuer à vivre heureux en pensant à moi de temps en temps.

Trop, c'était trop. Le blond se leva brutalement et donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur.

- Tu ne mourras pas Shuishi ! Tu ne mourras pas tu m'entends !!!

- Eiri, je…

- Tais-toi ! Je refuse de t'entendre affirmer des choses pareilles !! Tu te réveilleras, un point c'est tout !!

- … … …

Résigné, le bonbon rose tendit ses bras vers son chéri et celui-ci l'enlaça tendrement. Peut-être leur dernière étreinte. Le médecin frappa. C'était bientôt l'heure. Yuki embrassa son ange avec tout l'amour dont il pouvait faire preuve. Peut-être leur ultime baiser. Le docteur entra et le blond rejoignit les autres dans le couloir peint en blanc. Les six heures d'angoisses n'allaient pas tarder à commencer.

**Lundi, 13h30, couloir.**

Trente minutes. Trente minutes qu'ils ont emmené mon ange au bloc. A peine une demi-heure de torture et je me sentais déjà mal. Délaissant les autres, je fis un tour à la machine à café, histoire d'ingurgiter ma sixième dose de caféine depuis mon réveil et de fumer ma quinzième cigarette. Une aide-soignante passa, deux tubes à la main, un gamin pleurait dans les bras d'une jeune fille et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année était accoudé à la fenêtre. Son regard était totalement vide et son teint blafard. Il ressemblait à un fantôme. Il se tourna alors vers moi et me sourit tristement, avant de s'avancer à ma hauteur.

- Vous semblez attendre une nouvelle, n'est-ce pas jeune homme ?

- Oui.

- Si cela concerne la personne que vous aimez, je vous souhaite qu'elle vive.

- Pourquoi me dites vous ceci ?

Il s'adossa à la machine à café et retourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre.

- Quand j'avais une vingtaine d'années, à peu près votre âge me semble t-il, j'aimais une femme de tout mon cœur. Elle était tout pour moi et je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie qu'à ses côtés. Malheureusement elle est tombée malade. Ici. Elle est morte ici il y a vingt ans. Son opération avait échoué et elle est partie. Vingt ans que je vis avec son fantôme. Chaque jour je viens ici et j'erre dans les couloirs avant de me recueillir sur sa tombe, car chez moi, son absence est insupportable. Jeune homme, voyez ce que je suis devenu après avoir perdu mon amour. Une loque, une ombre perdue. Jeune homme, j'espère que ceci ne vous arrivera pas.

Il me salua et disparut sans un mot. Je repensai à son récit. Comment avait-il réussi à survivre ainsi tant d'années ? Pour ma part, la disparition de Shuishi me conduirait probablement au suicide. Pris d'un soudain excès de panique inhabituel, je me précipitai vers le téléphone et composa le numéro de mon frère.

- Allô ?

- Tatsuha ?

- Eiri ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? Shuishi n'a rien ?

- Ecoute, je vais avoir l'air stupide mais tant pis. Comme tu es moine, j'aimerais que tu fasses une prière pour lui. Il doit vivre.

- Ce sera fait. Tiens moi au courant.

**Lundi, 17h00, couloir.**

Le verdict devait tomber d'ici environ deux heures et l'attente était de plus en plus pesante et intenable. Alors que les autres discutaient pour faire passer le temps, je m'étais mis à l'écart et je réfléchissais aux paroles de cet homme. Mes souvenirs auprès de Shû me revinrent un à un en mémoire, comme un film. J'espérais sincèrement que de nouveaux épisodes s'y ajouteraient. Alors que je jetai mon deuxième paquet de cigarette vide, la mère de Shuishi vint à ma rencontre.

- Yuki ? Je peux vous parler un instant ?

- Si vous y tenez.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour toutes les horribles choses que j'ai pu vous dire. Aujourd'hui j'ai pu me rendre compte à quel point vous aimiez mon fils. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu l'évidence pour vous.

- Ce n'est rien. Moi-même, il m'a fallu du temps pour me rendre compte que je l'aimais autant.

Elle me tint un moment compagnie et me raconta quelques anecdotes sur son fils. Elle m'annonça aussi que j'étais le bienvenu chez eux et dans la famille. Je ne pus lui adresser qu'un faible sourire étant donné les circonstances.

**Lundi, 18h00, couloir.**

Plus qu'une heure. Encore soixante petites minutes à patienter. Chacun attendait la sentence avec hâte et inquiétude, mis à part Tohma. J'avais l'impression qu'il se délectait de cette situation et que la mort de Shû ne l'affecterait pas plus que ça, contrairement aux autres.

Quand j'étais enfant, Mika me racontait souvent que le ciel était peuplé d'ange plus beau les un que les autres et que dans leurs yeux brillaient les étoiles du firmament. Elle me disait aussi qu'ils avaient de longues ailes blanches et soyeuses et que leurs cheveux étaient argentés. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'ils vivaient dans un endroit interdit aux humains et qu'il était impossible d'en rencontrer avant de mourir.

Mais alors… Que faisait un ange aux cheveux roses dans un parc en plein milieu de la nuit ? Je n'avais pas encore aperçu ses ailes à ce moment-là et je ne savais pas qu'il entrerait dans ma vie. Dans ses yeux améthyste brillaient rarement des étoiles, mais plutôt des diamants, des larmes dont j'étais le plus souvent responsable. Je changerais encore s'il le fallait, je tenterais de m'améliorer, mais je vous en supplie, ne me le reprenez pas ! Faites une exception et permettez à l'un de vos anges de demeurer encore sur Terre, s'il vous plaît…

**Lundi, 19h00, devant les portes du bloc.**

Nous fixions avec attention la grande porte à battants verte, comme si elle allait s'ouvrir par la simple force de notre pensée. L'angoisse venait d'atteindre son point culminant et j'avais l'impression que mon pauvre cœur allait exploser. J'imaginais déjà le titre à la une du journal de demain « Yuki Eiri mort d'une crise cardiaque » ou encore « Yuki Eiri a tué un médecin ». Bref. Maiko était dans les bras de ses parents, Nakano et Fujisaki se tenaient la main, K lustrait nerveusement son revolver, Sakano était au bord de la syncope, Ryûichi mordillait nerveusement l'oreille de sa peluche, Mika observait sa montre et Tohma semblait s'en moquer.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un chirurgien apparemment épuisé et à la mine grave. Il retira lentement ses gants, et s'avança assez rapidement vers nous. Il se racla légèrement la gorge. Le temps s'arrêta.

- L'opération fut extrêmement délicate et longue mais Shuishi est sorti d'affaire.

Nous poussâmes un soupir de soulagement.

- Sa tumeur ne reviendra plus. Il est totalement guéri. Toutefois, nous avons été obligés de toucher une zone de son cerveau et ainsi Shuishi ne pourra probablement jamais plus…

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Pas taper l'auteur !! Pas taper !!! J'avais envie de m'arrêter sadiquement… A bientôt !!!**


	6. Une annonce difficile

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent !

**Note1 :** **Désolé pour l'attente mais mon emploi du temps ne m'a malheureusement pas permis de publier plus vite ! Je profite ainsi de ma semaine de vacances (qui se termine lundi hahaha). En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- L'opération a parfaitement réussi et la tumeur ne reviendra plus. Toutefois, à cause de la partie du cerveau touchée, Shindô ne pourra probablement plus jamais parler, et si même par miracle il recouvrait sa voix, il lui serait impossible de chanter à nouveau. Je suis désolé, mais je crains que sa carrière soit compromise.

Le chirurgien nous salua et tourna les talons. Sakuma, en pleurs, sauta dans les bras d'un Tohma impassible. Il devait certainement réfléchir au meilleur moyen de mettre fin à la carrière des Bad Luck. Nakano et Fujisaki affichaient une mine dépitée sous le coup de la surprise, tandis que la famille Shindô se réjouissait simplement de savoir leur Shuishi en vie. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas exactement comment réagir. Au final, je m'étais montré d'un égoïsme sans nom. J'avais souhaité que mon trésor vive quelqu'en soit le prix… Mais pour lui la vie vaudra t-elle la peine d'être vécue s'il ne peut plus chanter ? Mon ange venait d'avoir les ailes coupées et il n'était même pas encore au courant. Comment parviendrai-je à lui annoncer que son rêve était terminé ? Comment lui dire que sa passion lui serait désormais inaccessible ? Je craignais sa réaction… J'avais peur qu'il ne soit malheureux désormais. Si il avait connu l'issu de cette opération, l'aurait-il tout de même acceptée ? Le troisième album des Bad Luck devait sortir dans les bacs aujourd'hui… Qui aurait pu imaginer que ce serait le dernier ? Je m'éloignais alors des autres et me dirigeais vers la chambre où Shû ne tarderait pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Lentement, je poussais la porte couleur crème portant le numéro 137. J'entrai à pas de loups et refermai discrètement derrière moi. Mon regard ce posa alors sur la silhouette endormie dans un lit trop étroit et aux draps aux teintes délavés. Dehors, la nuit était entrain de tomber et bientôt, seuls quelques rayons lunaires viendraient éclairer la pièce. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et caressai tendrement le visage de mon amant. Malgré le bruit hypnotique des appareils de surveillance qui l'entourait, il semblait paisible et heureux. Un sourire demeurait sur ses lèvres et rien ne paraissait pouvoir l'en faire partir. D'un geste doux, je poussai quelques mèches roses qui étaient tombées sur ses paupières closes.

_**Dors mon ange…**_

Les effets de l'anesthésie se dissipaient peu à peu et ma perception du monde extérieur redevenait plus claire. Je sentis une présence près de moi et l'identifiai immédiatement : l'odeur de mon homme était unique et sa façon de me caresser le visage lui était propre. Je souris. Si j'étais capable de ressentir tout ceci, j'étais forcément en vie et plutôt en bonne santé. Merci mon dieu. Merci de m'avoir permis de demeurer encore auprès de ceux que j'aimais. Merci. Heureux, je tentai de prononcer le nom de mon chéri pour lui signifier que je commençai à me réveiller. Malheureusement, aucun son, même pas un léger murmure, ne retentit dans les airs. Toutefois, je n'étais pas inquiet : les effets de l'anesthésie ne devait pas s'être encore dissipés, tout simplement…

_**Illusion.**_

Les lèvres de mon ange avaient bougé. Avait-il essayé de parler ? Un frisson me parcourut. L'instant critique approchait à grand pas.

Dans le couloir j'entendais les autres discuter avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Peut-être devrai-je les rejoindre et leur demander conseil sur la moins mauvaise façon d'annoncer la nouvelle à Shû ? Je m'apprêtai à me lever, quand une poigne assez faible attrapa mon poignet. Mon ange ouvrit lentement ses yeux et battit plusieurs fois de paupières, avant de tourner ses iris violets dans ma direction. Il me sourit chaleureusement et je l'embrassai sur le front. Il essaya alors de me parler. En vain.

_**Pourquoi ?**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent tout doucement afin de les habituer à la lumière, même pâle, de la chambre. Mon regard se tourna alors immédiatement vers mon homme dont le bonheur de me voir en vie se lisait au fond de ses iris dorés. J'essayai de prononcer un « je suis de retour » mais, encore une fois, aucun son de sortit. Yuki changea alors d'expression et semblait inquiet. Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

_**I'm sorry…**_

- Shû, bienvenue parmi nous.

Il tira sur ma manche et m'indiqua sa gorge avec sa main libre. Je soupirai.

- Shû, en ce qui concerne le but premier de ton opération, tout s'est bien déroulé. Toutefois…

Ses yeux violets se remplissaient déjà de larmes alors que je n'avais encore rien dit. Je respirai un grand coup et adoptai ma voix la plus douce.

- Shû, en réussissant à te sauver, les médecins ont touché une zone dans ton cerveau. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne parviens plus à parler.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler et à rouler sur ses joues. Je devais toutefois aller jusqu'au bout.

- Le médecin a dit que tu pourrais peut-être reparler, mais pas chanter… Je suis désolé Shû-chan.

J'aurais cru qu'il éclaterait en sanglots et chercherait mon étreinte. J'aurais cru qu'il serait désespéré. Au lieu de ça, il sécha rapidement ses larmes avec son bras et me fit signe qu'il souhaitait voir les autres. Shuishi, pourquoi réagissais-tu ainsi ?

Et tout le monde nous rejoignit. Chacun, à sa manière, montrait à mon amant qu'ils étaient heureux de le savoir en vie. Constatant l'absence de Tohma, je quittai la pièce à l'ambiance chaleureuse pour la froideur du couloir.

- Alors Seguchi, tu ne participes pas aux retrouvailles ?

- Ne prends pas ce ton ironique avec moi Eiri. Tu sais bien que la voix de Shindô m'était précieuse.

- Bien entendu, du moment que ta puissance et ta notoriété augmentent…

- Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Que je suis content pour toi ? Plutôt mourir. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faudra bientôt planifier avec Shindô, Nakano et Fujisaki le planning des deux mois à venir.

- Tu ne perds pas de temps dis-moi.

- Déjà, je ferais publier la nouvelle dans les journaux la semaine prochaine. J'en profiterais pour expliquer que le dernier concert se fera ici, à Tokyo, grâce au play back. Ensuite, rien n'empêchera que le groupe tourne les clips prévus pour cet album. Enfin, je mettrais en vente des DVDs collectors des coulisses des précédentes tournées, avec beaucoup de bonus. Ainsi, les Bad Luck quitteront la scène sur un triomphe et l'argent continuera à rentrer pendant encore un très long moment.

- Je te savais cruel Seguchi, mais pas à ce point. Tu me dégoûtes vraiment. Sur ce, à plus tard.

Je désertai rapidement, ne supportant plus son attitude et m'arrêtai près de la machine à café afin de fumer une cigarette. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient difficiles.

_**Réflexions.**_

Environ deux heures plus tard, tous mes amis étaient rentrés chez eux et m'avaient promis de revenir demain après-midi avant que je ne sorte. Yuki aussi était parti pour prendre une douche et m'acheter l'ardoise que je lui avais demandée. Une ardoise d'écolier et un feutre rose, tel serait mon nouveau moyen de communication.

Les infirmières n'avaient pas fermé les rideaux, me laissant ainsi une vue imprenable sur la nuit profonde qui s'étendait au-dehors de l'hôpital. La lune, dont un seul quart était visible, s'élevait haut dans le firmament. Elle n'émettait que de faibles rayons blafards, complétés par l'éclat de milliers de petites étoiles. Ce ciel était le même que celui du soir où nous avions donné un concert à Paris. Pour nous, c'était la première fois que nous mettions le pied sur le sol français et jamais nous n'aurions imaginé avoir autant de succès si loin de chez nous.

Je fermai les yeux. L'ivresse des tournées, les applaudissements d'un public déchaîné, la tension qui montait avant de monter sur scène et la joie inouïe de chanter devant des millions de gens… C'était bel et bien terminé. Jamais plus les Bad Luck n'auraient la possibilité d'acquérir encore plus de succès. Jamais les chansons que j'avais préparées pour le prochain album ne sortiraient. Jamais plus ma voix ne s'unirait au micro. Tout était fini. Des larmes salées et douloureuses s'échappèrent de mes yeux clos. Tout mes rêves avaient été brisées sans que je ne puisse intervenir, comme lorsqu'un enfant cassait un vase et que ses parents n'en retrouvaient que les morceaux. Moi, c'était le vase de ma vie qu'ils avaient violemment cassé, si fortement que je ne pourrais même pas en recoller les morceaux. Chanter était ma raison de vivre, la passion qui me donnait de l'énergie. Qu'avais-je fais de mal pour être puni ainsi ? Sans mes rêves, qu'allais-je devenir ?

Je rouvris mes yeux rougis par mes pleurs et observai longuement le bracelet que m'avait offert Yuki à la dernière Saint Valentin. Oui, pour lui et pour ceux qui avaient espéré mon rétablissement, je me devais de me battre. Ils s'étaient tous suffisamment inquiétés pour moi, s'en était assez. Je leur cacherais ma douleur et ma peine et je tenterais d'effacer la détresse dans mon regard. Cette épreuve, je l'affronterais seul et je m'efforcerais de donner aux miens tout l'amour et le bonheur que je leur avais toujours offert. Ils le méritaient et ma souffrance n'avait pas à déteindre sur eux. Demain soir, à la même heure, je serais dans notre lit, blotti dans les bras de mon homme. Comme avant. Je tenterais de lui préparer le petit déjeuner et il hurlera que j'avais détruis sa cuisine. Comme avant. Toutefois, je ne pourrais plus lui murmurer des « je t'aime » à l'oreille pendant qu'il travaille et lui crier que j'étais rentré à la maison. Entendre ma voix sur le répondeur et à la radio, me fera t-il du mal ? Mon cœur se serra t-il quand je verrais nos albums dans les magasins ? Je devrais être fort pour eux, pour lui. Yuki méritait d'être heureux et il ne fallait pas que je lui gâche la vie. Tu verras mon amour, tout ira bien. Tu verras…

Je m'allongeai et décidai qu'il était temps de dormir. Et malgré les larmes qui me piquaient les yeux, le sommeil vint rapidement.

_**Fight**_ __

Tournant en rond dans notre appartement, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors que mon ange rentrait demain, je n'avais encore rien changé. Devais-je mettre ses albums à la cave ? Fallait-il effacer sa voix du répondeur ? Et son portable ? Non… je ne modifierais rien de moi-même. S'il en ressentait le besoin, il agirait de son propre chef car je n'avais pas envie qu'il croit que j'avais pitié de lui. Je jetai un œil sur l'ardoise et le feutre rose que j'avais posé sur la table du salon. Plus jamais je n'entendrais sa voix me réveiller le matin avec des mots d'amour stupides. Plus jamais il ne chantera joyeusement sous la douche, alors que nous sommes pressés. Malgré tout, il faudrait que je sois fort et que je cache ma tristesse car je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Je l'aiderais de mon mieux. Tu verras mon ange, tout ira bien. Tu verras…

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

Alors ? Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce que je leur fais subir ? Je suis méchante, n'est ce pas ? (rire sadique) Comment Shuishi et Yuki vont vivre cette nouvelle épreuve ? Comment les Bad Luck vont quitter la scène ? Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire… à bientôt !!!!!


	7. Idées noires

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent !

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique_, ce que Shuishi écrit entre « … »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'avais demandé à Yuki de ne pas venir me chercher à l'hôpital, mais plutôt de m'attendre à la maison. J'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude avant d'affronter ma nouvelle vie. Caché derrière des lunettes noires et une casquette, je déambulais lentement à travers les rues bondées. Levant la tête en direction du ciel, j'aperçus une gigantesque affiche collée sur un building, annonçant la sortie de notre troisième album… accessoirement le dernier. Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme et m'arrêtai brusquement devant un petit kiosque. Je posai de la monnaie sur le comptoir du vieillard et attrapai violemment l'un des journaux qu'il vendait. Seguchi n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps. A la une du journal, on pouvait lire «La fin des Bad Luck ou la tragédie d'un jeune chanteur en pleine ascension. » Pourriture. Je lus rapidement l'article, annonçant la façon dont nous quitterions la scène. Quelques séances photos, trois clips, un DVD bonus, la promotion du dernier album et un unique concert à Tokyo à la fin du mois. Il avait tout programmé sans même nous consulter. Ce type était vraiment un salaud qui ne cherchait qu'à tirer profit de tout. D'ailleurs, sa devise était probablement : « Tout ce qui se tient sur deux jambes, ami ou ennemi, peut et doit être utilisé. » **(1) **

Je repliai le journal et poursuivis ma route en réfléchissant. Bien que la méthode de Seguchi soit dès plus incorrecte, son planning n'était pas si mauvais. Plus vite le chapitre Bad Luck serait clos, mieux je me porterais. En effet, je n'avais qu'une unique envie : tout oublier. Oublier ce passé désormais révolu, oublier que mon rêve était parti en fumée et surtout oublier que je n'avais plus envie de vivre.

Malgré mon pas lent, j'arrivai à l'entrée de notre immeuble vers les midis. J'ouvris la porte avec ma clé ornée de Kumagoro et montai tristement les escaliers. Il ne me fallut guère plus de cinq minutes pour atteindre notre appartement. Je frappai. J'entendis un grognement puis des bruits de pas, avant que mon amant ne m'ouvre en souriant. Bien que n'ayant pas le cœur à ça, je lui rendis son sourire et lui sautai dans les bras, cachant mon visage dans son cou.

_**Come back.**_

Ce matin, ma nervosité m'avait fait me lever à sept heures du matin. Après une bonne douche et un café noir, je m'installai devant mon ordinateur afin de continuer à taper mon nouveau roman. Et, comme vous auriez pu vous en douter, rien ne me vint. Mon entière attention était tournée vers l'horloge murale. Tic tac. J'attendais le retour de Shuichi avec impatience, ayant seulement envie de le voir déambuler dans l'appartement. Tic tac. Toutefois, j'appréhendais grandement son retour. Quelle allait être notre vie désormais ? Parviendrais-je à feindre mon inquiétude et à agir comme avant ? J'avais peur… Tellement peur de le blesser ou de lui faire de la peine sans le vouloir. En deux ans, il avait bien trop pleuré par ma faute et c'était désormais inacceptable car tout était différent à présent : la mort avait failli emporter mon ange loin de moi…

Tic tac tic tac. Je fumais cigarette sur cigarette, sentant l'anxiété grandir en moi. Irrité, je me levai et allai dans le salon. J'aperçu alors l'ardoise que j'avais acheté à Shû et soupirai. Je n'entendrais plus jamais ses « je t'aime » ni sa voix que j'aimais tant…

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis à peine les coups qui résonnèrent à l'entrée. Je grognai et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'ouvris la porte et souris en voyant mon trésor devant moi. Il me sauta dans les bras et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

_**Nouvelle vie… nouveau combat…**_

Les bras de Yuki… L'odeur de mon homme… C'était tellement agréable, que l'espace d'un instant j'oubliais tout. Je l'embrassais tendrement, afin de lui signifier que j'étais bel et bien de retour et quittai son étreinte. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna vers la salle à manger et me désigna une ardoise et un feutre rose. Je m'en emparais en souriant.

- C'était bien ça que tu voulais ?

- « Oui. Merci mon Yuki ».

- T'as faim ? J'ai préparé à manger.

- « Volontiers ».

Je m'installai sur l'une des chaises en bois, pendant que mon chéri revenait avec un plat de pâtes fumant. Il me servit et s'assit à son tour.

- « Bon appétit mon Yuki. »

- Ouais ouais. Allez, mange.

- « Viiiii. »

Le repas se fit, évidemment, dans le silence. Eiri cuisinait toujours aussi bien et j'étais vraiment très heureux d'être rentré à la maison. Toutefois, mon bonheur fut de courte durée quand j'entendis mon portable sonner. Alors que Yuki lança un regard méprisant au petit objet plat et rose, je m'en approchais et regardais qui osait m'appeler. « Numéro inconnu » s'afficha sur l'écran. Tant pis. Je sentis alors une main sur mon épaule.

- Shû… Je voulais m'en débarrasser, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

- « Exact. Je vais résilier mon abonnement et je prendrais seulement un forfait SMS. »

- Okay. _Est-ce normal qu'il prenne les choses aussi bien, ou cela cache t-il quelque chose ? Je crois que je vais devoir le surveiller de près._

- « Yuki, rends moi un service. J'aimerais que tu mettes tout ce qui concerne Bad Luck dans un carton que tu rangeras dans un placard. »

- Je ne suis pas ta bonne !!

- « S'il te plaît mon amour ».

- D'accord.

Alors que mon chéri s'en alla dans notre chambre, j'ouvris la baie vitrée et m'accoudai à la rambarde du balcon. Six étages plus bas, des voitures étaient arrêtées au feu rouge et de nombreux passants se pressaient dans tout les sens. Un chien aboya et une femme cria après son enfant. Je pourrais sauter de ce balcon et me laisser tomber dans le vide. Je pourrais me suicider ainsi, mais je ne le ferais pas. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver aplati sur le bitume. A mourir, je préférais en finir proprement. Je levai mes yeux vers le ciel et observai un nuage qui avançait avec peine. Moi aussi, j'aimerais être encore libre. Libre de pouvoir chanter.

Je respirai un grand coup et tentai de parler. Bien évidement, aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge et je donnai un violent coup de pied dans la plante qui se trouvait près de moi. Son pot se brisa et Yuki accourut, alerté par le bruit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Shû ?

- « Ca ne se voit pas ? J'ai cassé le pot. »

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- « … »

Je le contournai et rentrai à l'intérieur. Je devais absolument me contrôler, afin de ne pas inquiéter mon chéri. Je devais y parvenir.

_**Fear**_…

J'étais réellement inquiet pour mon ange. Il allait mal, j'en étais persuadé. Alors pourquoi me cachait-il sa souffrance ? Pourquoi refusait-il mon aide ?

_**Suicide…**_

Yuki s'était enfermé dans son bureau afin de poursuivre l'écriture de son roman. Comme avant. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, et pourtant… J'avais perdu ma voix, cette voix qui me permettait de réaliser chaque jour mon rêve d'enfant, mon rêve d'étoiles et de scène. Aujourd'hui, j'avais tout perdu et ce, à jamais. Qu'allai-je devenir désormais ? Ma vie venait-elle de s'achever alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer ? Je n'avais aucune envie d'abandonner Yuki, Hiro, Maiko et tout ceux que j'aimais, mais avais-je réellement le choix ? Peut-être devrais-je mettre un terme définitif à ma vie… Peut-être devrais-je partir et fuir cet avenir qui ne me promettait plus rien ?

Je me levai du canapé et frappai au bureau de Yuki.

- Entre.

Il ôta ses lunettes et m'adressa un imperceptible sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- « Je sors faire un tour, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. »

- Shû, tu as intérêt à revenir.

- « Je t'aime, Eiri. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas. »

- Si tu le dis…

Je quittai l'appartement, sous le regard méfiant et inquiet de mon homme.

_**Come**_ _**back, please…**_

Mon ange avait envie de se suicider et je l'avais bien compris. Bien que je conçoive parfaitement cette réaction, je ne pouvais pas le lui permettre. Oui, moi Yuki Eiri, j'étais d'un égoïsme sans borne, et alors ? Je désirais qu'il vive, qu'il reste pour toujours à mes côtés. Je souhaitais passer ma vie avec lui. Toute ma vie. Il n'avait donc pas le droit de se tuer. Interdit !!! J'étais cruel, n'est-ce pas ? N'étais-je pas entrain de faire passer mon bonheur avant sa douleur et sa tristesse ? J'étais égoïste et cruel, mais je l'aimais…

_**Suicide or not suicide ?**_

Errant sans but dans les rues bondées, je réfléchissais au « comment faire ». Devais-je écrire une lettre d'adieu à ceux qui m'étaient cher ? Ou devais-je au contraire en finir cette après-midi même, sans que personne ne le sache ? Telle était la question.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le parc où tout avait commencé, ayant envie de revoir une dernière fois cet endroit béni où j'avais rencontré mon amour. A cette heure-ci les lieux étaient relativement déserts, et je décidai de m'installer sur un banc un peu à l'écart. Ici, ce serait parfait. Je m'aperçus alors d'une présence non loin de moi. C'était un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche et portant d'étranges lunettes. **(2) **Il me sourit et s'assit à côté de moi.

- Bonjour jeune homme.

Je le saluai d'un signe de tête.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je sais que vous ne pouvez plus parler. Malgré mon grand âge, je lis les journaux.

Je grimaçai.

- J'imagine que vous devez être totalement perdu et que vous avez envie de mourir. Toutefois, avant que vous ne fassiez une erreur, je souhaiterais vous raconter une histoire.

J'approuvai silencieusement. Je n'avais rien à perdre de toute façon.

- Parfait. Il y a très longtemps, environ soixante dix ans auparavant, un jeune garçon de quinze ans fut remarqué pour ses talents de pianiste. Heureux de ce succès, il fut admis dans un célèbre conservatoire. L'adolescent était aux anges car il réalisait son rêve d'enfant. Pour lui, jouer du piano était sa passion, son énergie, sa raison de vivre et son avenir. Dès que ses doigts effleuraient les touches noires et blanches, plus rien n'existait autour. Les trois années qui suivirent furent un véritable paradis. Concert à l'opéra, représentation chez l'empereur… Le jeune homme était comblé. Malheureusement, la nuit de son dix-huitième anniversaire, son rêve se brisa en l'espace d'un instant. Lors d'un accident de moto, ses mains si précieuses furent littéralement broyées et devinrent alors inutilisable. Malgré les efforts des médecins, le jeune homme devint handicapé et pleura longtemps sur son piano.

Le vieil homme stoppa son récit un instant et désigna les cicatrices sur ses mains.

- Après ce douloureux évènement, l'ancien pianiste n'avait qu'une envie : fuir cette vie injuste et mourir pour oublier. Toutefois, la guerre commença et il vit ses parents et ses amis mourir. Des enfants furent aussi tués devant ses yeux. Des enfants qui avaient encore la vie devant eux. Le jeune homme réalisa alors que malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse plus jouer du piano, il avait eu la chance de vivre son rêve l'espace de quelques années et qu'il devait continuer à avancer. Dès lors, il passa ses journées dans un centre de rééducation afin de retrouver l'usage de ses mains. Environ un an plus tard, il pût repartir de zéro et rencontra sa future femme.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau et se tourna vers moi.

- Jeune homme, quand un chapitre s'achève, un autre commence. Il ne tient qu'à toi de poursuivre l'écriture du livre de ta vie.

Le vieil inconnu me salua et quitta les lieux sans un mot. Je souris. Monsieur, qui que vous soyez, je vous remerciais du fond du coeur. Grâce à vous, je n'agirais pas bêtement. Désormais, j'allais me battre pour me construire un nouvel avenir, aux côtés de mon amour.

Oooooooooooo

Dans une ancienne maison, à quelques mètres de là.

Une vieille femme cuisinait et soupira quand son mari rentra dans la pièce.

- Kaito, où es-tu donc encore passé ?

Le vieillard à la barbe blanche s'installa à la table en bois.

- J'étais dans le parc ma chérie.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Tu es encore allé raconter des bêtises à un jeune naïf ? Mais quel âge as-tu Kaito ?

- Mais ma chérie…

- Tais-toi.

Elle lui servit la soupe.

- Kaito, pourquoi obstines-tu à raconter des histoires ? Je sais bien que cela fascine les enfants, mais ce n'est pas une raison… Surtout cette histoire de pianiste. Quelle personne censée croirait que tu as été un jour un virtuose du piano ? Regarde-toi, tu as autant le sens du rythme qu'un balai.

- Oui chérie.

Le vieillard esquissa un sourire, en touchant le porte-clé en forme de piano au fond de sa poche.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**(1)**C'est la devise de Kyoka Ootori dans le volume 6 de Ouran high school host club.

**(2)**Ce n'est pas Dumbledore lol.

**Prochain chapitre : ****l'adieu des Bad Luck à la scène/la nouvelle vocation de Shuichi.**

**Note de fin :** commençant mes révisions dès demain, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de publier la suite. Pas avant 2008 probablement, à moins que j'ai une soudaine inspiration. Sinon, il devrait rester les chapitres 8, 9 et l'épilogue, en principe, à moins que de nouvelles idées surgissent dans mon esprit. Sur ce, à bientôt !


	8. Le retour de l'espoir

**Note : **mirki beaucoup pour les reviews !!!

**Note 1 :** pensées en _italique_. Ce qu'écrit Shuichi entre « xxx ».

Je m'excuse pour la longue attente, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me consacrer à cette fic. De plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrivais pas à taper ce chapitre… Blocage d'inspiration, quand tu nous tiens… Encore désolé et en espérant que ça vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture !!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque mon ange revint de sa promenade, un énorme poids s'envola de mes épaules et de mon cœur. Il était revenu. Dieu merci. Alors qu'il prenait place sur le canapé, je le rejoignis.

- Cette ballade t'a fait du bien ?

- « Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. »

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- « J'ai rencontré un vieil homme et grâce à lui et à son récit j'ai repris goût à la vie. »

- Merveilleux. _Que cet homme soit béni jusqu'à la fin des temps._

- « Cet après-midi j'irais voir Seguchi afin de régler les détails des adieux du groupe à la scène. Ensuite, j'irais m'inscrire à la fac. »

Si je n'avais pas été assis, je crois que je serais tombé de stupéfaction.

- Toi ? A la fac ?

- « Oui. Ca te pose un problème ? »

- Non, absolument pas. Je ne t'imagine pas dans un domaine intellectuel, voilà tout.

Shuichi grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel.

- « C'est une fac de dessin que j'ai choisi. »

- Parce que tu sais dessiner ?

- « Oui. Je te montrerai si tu veux. »

- Avec plaisir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, la tristesse et le désespoir ayant désertés les yeux violets de mon amant.

_**Hope…**_

Quand je revins à l'appartement, je pus remarquer le soulagement de Yuki. Avait-il comprit que j'avais eu envie d'en finir avec la vie ? Probablement. Il s'était inquiété pour moi… Cette unique pensée ajouta à ma bonne humeur présente depuis ma discussion avec le vieil homme. Je m'installai alors sur le canapé et mon homme vint rapidement me rejoindre afin de me questionner sur mes futurs projets. J'avais d'ailleurs regretté de ne pas avoir pu le prendre en photo quand je lui avais annoncé que je m'étais inscrit à la fac, tant il avait été surpris. De plus, il m'avoua qu'il regarderait mes dessins avec plaisir. La vie était belle en fin de compte et je ne regrettais pas le moins du monde d'avoir survécu à cette opération, à présent que l'espoir brillait à nouveau en moi.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Yuki s'éclipsa dans la cuisine afin de faire réchauffer le repas. J'en profitais pour me changer, afin de paraître au meilleur de ma forme devant Seguchi. En effet, je n'avais aucune envie de lui offrir une nouvelle occasion de se réjouir de mon malheur.

_**Joy**_ __

Quand je revins dans la salle à manger avec mes deux assiettes fumantes, je pus remarquer que mon ange avait changé d'habits. Il avait opté pour un jean moulant, un T-shirt violet et un bonnet de la même couleur. Décidément, il était vraiment mignon. D'ailleurs, je me chargerais volontiers de l'aider à ôter ses vêtements quand il reviendra. Ca aussi, ça m'avait manqué. (1) Et ce fut sur cette pensée plus que réjouissante, que je servis le repas à mon amant.

_**Desire**_…

Quand Yuki me servit les pâtes, il avait l'air d'excellente humeur. Je me demandai bien à quoi il pouvait penser. (2) N'ayant pas envie d'y réfléchir, je mangeais rapidement avant d'embrasser tendrement mon homme.

- « Je serais rapide, si Seguchi ne me retiens pas trop longtemps. »

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure.

- « Vii !! Je t'aime. »

_**Come**_ _**back…**_

Oui, dès qu'il reviendrait de son rendez-vous avec Tohma, je lui rappellerais à quel point je l'aimais. Je poussai un léger soupir de satisfaction et rejoignis mon bureau. Je m'installai devant mon ordinateur et, comble du bonheur, mon inspiration était revenue et mes doigts tapaient tout seul sur le clavier. Enfin. A présent que Shû était de nouveau heureux, tout était comme avant, ou presque. A cette pensée, je me souvins alors d'un détail de la plus haute importance. Je me levai de ma chaise, sauvegardai mon chapitre et gagnai notre chambre. Je réfléchis un instant et me tournai vers le deuxième tiroir du meuble où je rangeais mes affaires. Là, cachée entre deux chemises blanches et une paire de chaussettes grises, se trouvait une petite boîte vermeil et dorée. Je l'ouvris et contemplai l'alliance qui y reposait. Et dire que je m'étais promis de demander mon ange en mariage si son opération réussissait et qu'il échappait à la mort… En fait, je n'avais pas encore trouvé le courage nécessaire pour le faire. Et si jamais il pensait que j'avais pitié de lui ? Et si jamais il refusait ? Et si… Je posai l'écrin et me laissai glisser sur le sol, adossé au lit. A quoi bon lui faire ma demande, puisque je ne pourrais même pas entendre sa réponse. Même si c'était égoïste de ma part, je n'avais pas envie de voir un « oui » griffonné en rose sur une vulgaire ardoise.

_**Marry**_ _**me**_

Ce fut avec un léger pincement au cœur que je pénétrais dans les locaux de la NG. C'était la dernière fois que j'y entrai. Toutefois, je me dépêchais de rejoindre le dernier étage car, au plus profond de moi, j'avais envie d'en finir au plus vite. Après cinq minutes dans un bel ascenseur et quelques mètres dans un couloir, je me retrouvai devant la porte du bureau dans lequel ma carrière avait commencé. Et c'était là aussi qu'elle finirait officiellement. Je frappai et une voix malheureusement familière m'invita à entrer. J'obéis et m'installai sur la chaise que me désigna Seguchi, son éternel petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Shindô ! Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes venu ici de vous-même. J'avais peur qu'il faille venir chez vous pour régler les choses.

- « Je n'ai pas souhaité vous donner cette peine. »

- C'est trop aimable à vous.

On frappa et Hiro et Fujisaki entrèrent à leur tour.

- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous pouvons commencer.

- _Il savait donc que je viendrais. Ce type est flippant._

Le directeur ouvrit un dossier et en sortit trois feuilles qu'il nous tendit.

- Je vais d'abord vous faire signer ceci. Cela stipule que nous résilions votre contrat mais que vous continuerez à toucher de l'argent sur toutes les ventes des produits « Bad Luck ».

Après avoir lu attentivement le papier, nous y apposâmes notre signature.

- Parfait, maintenant voici l'emploi du temps de ces deux prochaines semaines. Demain, et ce pendant trois jours, vous tournerez vos derniers clips. En début de semaine prochaine vous aurez plusieurs séances photos et enfin, le dimanche, vous donnerez votre ultime concert. A cette occasion, nous utiliserons le play-back, comme beaucoup d'autres stars. D'ailleurs, les places sont déjà toutes vendues. Enfin, en ce qui concerne les DVDs et autres produits dérivés, je m'en occupe personnellement. Il vous suffira de toucher l'argent des ventes. Des questions ?

- Non, fut notre réponse à tous les trois.

Nous saluâmes Seguchi et quittèrent rapidement la pièce. Mon meilleur ami proposa alors d'aller boire un verre à la cafétéria.

- Alors Shui-chan, comment tu te sens ?

- « J'étais déprimé mais maintenant ça va. Je suis en pleine forme et je suis prêt à entrer en fac de dessin. »

- C'est bien de vous voir ainsi monsieur Shindô. La déprime ne vous va pas.

- « C'est gentil Fujisaki . Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire tous les deux ? »

- Je vais poursuivre mes études de médecine.

- « Comme tu le souhaitais au départ, n'est-ce pas Hiro ? »

- Oui.

- « Et toi Fujisaki ? »

- Je vais intégrer une école de musique.

- « C'est bien ça !! »

- Il faudra que de temps en temps on se fasse des sorties tous les trois, proposa Hiro.

- Oui.

- « D'accord !!! »

Nous quittâmes alors la cafétéria et arrivâmes rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. Nous poussâmes la porte et franchîmes la sortie, avant de nous retourner. Devant nous se dressait le gigantesque immeuble de la NG dans lequel nous avions concrétisé notre rêve de scène et d'étoiles. Au cœur de ce bâtiment, nous avions fait des rencontres formidables et nous avions vécu des moments inoubliables. Ces murs, où nous étions entrés lycéens, nous avaient vu grandir et devenir célèbre. Nous n'oublierions jamais les pleurs et les rires que nous avions versés ici. Et ce fut avec un sourire et un poids sur le cœur que nous tournions le dos à la NG.

Et dimanche, lors de notre ultime concert, nous tirerions notre révérence et tous les trois nous dirions adieu à une page importante de notre vie avec le sourire, mais probablement accompagné de quelques larmes amères de regrets.

_**Good**_ _**bye…**_

Toujours adossé contre le lit, j'avais fermé les yeux et tenais fermement l'alliance dans ma main droite. Je repensais à ces deux dernières années et à tout ce qui s'était passé. Le parc où nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois… J'avais l'impression que cela s'était passé il y avait une éternité. A l'époque, j'étais encore un monstre de froideur et de mépris. En deux ans, j'avais changé, tellement changé que je ne me reconnaissais plus. Si cette nuit là je ne l'avais pas vexé en critiquant sa chanson, s'il ne s'était pas jeté sous les roues de ma voiture, s'il ne s'était pas montré collant, envahissant et tenace, je ne serais probablement plus là aujourd'hui. Je lui devais tout. Alors pourquoi ne trouvai-je pas la force de lui faire ma demande ?

Je me levais alors, soudain décidé. Dans un an, le jour de mon anniversaire, je lui demanderais de m'épouser. Après tout, quel plus beau cadeau pour moi ce jour là, que de le voir me répondre oui ?

Je souris. D'ici là, j'avais amplement le temps de rassembler tout mon courage.

(1) Yuki, tu es un obsédé. En même temps, on te comprend, avec quelqu'un d'aussi mignon que Shuichi sous ton toit…

(2) A ton avis ?

**A suivre…. Reviews ??**

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Vous y verrez le concert d'adieu des Bad Luck (il faut que je trouve une chanson appropriée), l'entrée à la fac de notre petit Shû et la jalousie de Yuki envers quelqu'un. Ceci sera suivi d'un mini épilogue se situant environ un an après.

A bientôt !!!


	9. Adieux à la scène

**Note: **pensées en _italique_. Ce qu'écrit Shuichi entre « xxx ».

**Crédits: **personnages à Maki Murakami et chanson à Aqua. Et, ayez pitié, c'est moi qui aie essayé de traduire les paroles…

**Note1 :** j'ai reçu deux reviews me disant qu'il était dommage que ce chapitre soit le dernier. Ainsi, j'ai essayé d'en écrire un supplémentaire, avec plus ou moins de succès. L'épilogue viendra donc un peu plus tard. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce matin là, quand le soleil se leva et vint me chatouiller le visage, je sus que ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Je m'étirais et rejoignis Yuki qui préparait le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

- Salut.

- « Bonjour. Tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui mon Yuki.»

- Oui. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

- « Tu viens toujours ce soir ? »

- Oui Shû. Tu sais bien que je ne raterais pas ton dernier concert.

- « Merci !! Je t'aime !! »

Je lui sautai alors au cou, trop heureux de tant de gentillesse de sa part.

**_It's over…_**

Ce soir, les Bad Luck feraient leurs adieux à la scène et cet évènement m'inquiétait. Comment allait réagir mon ange, une fois que le rideau serait baissé à jamais ? Parviendrai-je à le consoler ? Arriverai-je à effacer sa peine ? J'espérais que ses larmes ne se révèleraient pas trop douloureuses car il souffrait déjà bien assez en ce moment. Ainsi, toutes ces réflexions m'avaient réveillées aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Maudites soient-elles.

**_It's over…_**

Même si mon Yuki n'en pipait mot, j'étais certain qu'il s'inquiétait énormément pour moi à cause de ce soir. D'un certain côté, il n'avait pas tort. Parviendrai-je à contenir ma peine jusqu'à la fermeture définitive des rideaux ? Aurais-je la force de tenir jusqu'au bout ? Je n'en savais rien et pourtant il me faudrait bien résister. En effet, je n'avais pas le droit de craquer, je devais me montrer fort et digne jusqu'à la fin, ne serait-ce que par respect pour notre public. Je fermai les yeux et soufflai un grand coup : ce soir, une page de ma vie se tournerait complètement.

**_Fight_****_ !_**

Assis sur le canapé du salon, une cigarette aux lèvres et un livre entre les mains, j'observais mon ange qui s'activait dans tous les sens. Un coup de balai à droite, un coup de chiffon à gauche, un petit tour dans la salle de bain et puis revient… Bien entendu, au fil des mois je m'étais habitué à son hyperactivité, mais là s'en était trop et il me donnait le tournis. Ainsi, n'ayant pas envie de lui crier dessus en un tel jour, je me levai calmement et l'attrapai quand il passa devant moi. Il me jeta un regard interrogatif avant de passer en mode koala et de se coller littéralement à moi.

- Shû… Ce n'est pas le moment pour faire un câlin. Je te rappelle que tu dois être sur les lieux du concert à dix-sept heures. Tu devrais commencer à préparer tes affaires. Je n'ai pas envie de voir K débarquer ici pour venir te chercher.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa furtivement avant de me lâcher.

- « T'as raison !! A partir de demain on aura tout notre temps pour les câlins, puisque je ne rentre à la fac que dans une semaine !! »

- Exact.

Il sautilla sur quelques mètres et disparu dans notre chambre à la recherche de sa future tenue de scène.

**_Fight_****_ !_**

Sentant l'anxiété et le stress monter doucement et sûrement en moi, je décidais de m'occuper afin d'essayer d'oublier tout ça quelques heures. Ainsi, armé d'un balai et d'un chiffon, je nettoyais l'appartement de fond en comble et à la vitesse de la lumière. Rapidité qui finit par lasser mon amour, puisqu'il me stoppa dans ma course en m'enlaçant. Bien entendu, je me collais à lui, mais il me ramena rapidement à la réalité : le concert de ce soir. Alors, après un baiser et un sourire, je m'exilai dans notre chambre à la recherche de ma dernière tenue de scène.

**_Mystery_****_…_**

Au bout d'une heure sans entendre aucun bruit, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Que pouvait donc bien faire mon petit ange ? C'était-il endormi, ou bien… ? Je me levai, entrai dans la chambre et manquai de défaillir. En effet, la pièce était jonchée de vêtements en tout genre, éparpillés ça et là, et au milieu de ce champ de bataille, était assis Shû qui sanglotait. Peiné de le voir ainsi, je m'assis à ses côtés et le pris délicatement dans mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi as-tu transformé notre chambre en véritable bordel ?

- « Désolé. »

- C'est rien. Alors ?

- « Je, je ne sais pas comment m'habiller pour ce soir. Je voudrais tant que tout soit parfait… »

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre ta tenue préférée. Ainsi, tu te sentiras vraiment bien.

- « Tu as sans doute raison. Merci mon Yuki. »

Je l'embrassai sur le front et le laissai choisir.

**_Time is gone…_**

Finalement, sur les conseils avisés de mon Yuki d'amour, j'optai pour un jean serré et taille basse, ainsi qu'un haut sans manche rouge, très moulant et laissant apparaître mon nombril. Je souris au miroir et rejoignis mon homme dans le salon.

Tic-tac, tic-tac. Les plaintes de l'horloge commençaient à m'agacer sérieusement. Tic-tac, tic-tac. Je jetai un œil mauvais au maudit objet et Yuki s'interposa entre nous deux, avant que je ne le détruise.

- Pas touche !! Je comprends très bien que ce bruit t'énerve, mais il est hors de question que tu casses cette pendule qui m'a coûté une fortune !!

- …

- Ecoute Shû, dans une demi-heure, on s'en va, alors tiens bon. D'accord ?

- « Vi. »

- Merci.

**_Time is gone..._**

Alors que Yuki conduisait, je me contentais d'observer distraitement la route qui défilait devant mes yeux. Je ne m'aperçus même pas que nous étions déjà arrivés à destination. Quand Yuki me le fit remarquer, je soupirai et sortis de la voiture. Il m'embrassa alors tendrement, avant de rejoindre Tatsuha et les autres. Moi, je me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers les loges où Fujisaki et Hiro m'attendaient déjà.

- Shuishi, ça va ?

- « Oui, Hiro, merci. »

- Vous êtes sûr?

- "Oui."

Je poussai alors un nouveau soupir, avant d'esquisser un franc sourire.

- « Les amis… Merci pour tout !! J'espère que pendant le temps qu'a duré notre carrière, vous vous êtes autant amusés que moi. »

- Bien entendu.

Je leur souris alors avec plus de vigueur et Hiro posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Tu sais Shuishi, ce n'est que notre groupe qui s'arrête, pas notre amitié. Et même si tous les trois nous allons désormais prendre des voies différentes, rien ne nous empêche de nous voir régulièrement, pas vrai ?

- « Evidemment. »

- Vous avez raison.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, nous nous mîmes à rire, et nous préparâmes à nos adieux à la scène.

**_And_****_…_**

Je m'installai dans la salle aux côtés de mon frère, de ma sœur, de son stupide de mari, de Ryuichi et de Noriko. K et Sakano restaient, semble t-il, dans les coulisses. Tout autour de nous, des centaines et des centaines de fans trépignant d'impatience. Un peu plus loin, des techniciens branchaient des câbles, afin que la retransmission sur écran géant à l'extérieur, soit permise.

Les lumières s'éteignirent alors peu à peu et une voix annonça que le concert allait débuter. Le rideau s'ouvrit sous un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissements.

**_And_****_ …_**

K nous fit signe qu'il était l'heure d'y aller et nous le suivîmes jusqu'à la scène. Nous nous installâmes tranquillement, sous les murmures provenant de la salle. Une voix annonça que le spectacle commençait. Le rideau s'ouvrit lentement, sous un torrent de cris et d'applaudissements. Le play-back fut lancé, mes deux amis se mirent à jouer et je fermai les yeux, imaginant que je chantais réellement.

Spicy Marmelade, Anti Nostalgic et tant d'autres encore… Tous nos plus grand succès résonnèrent entre les murs de la gigantesque salle. J'eus alors l'étrange sensation d'être revenu quelques mois en arrière, quand rien avait encore changé. Deux heures passèrent ainsi, s'évaporant à une vitesse inouïe, me laissant un goût amer dans la gorge.

La musique s'arrêta et Hiro prit le micro.

- Cette ultime chanson appartient à notre dernier album. Nous l'avions composé comme un simple au revoir annonçant un tournant dans notre carrière. Nous n'avions pas prévu, qu'elle nous serve d'adieu.

Il retourna à sa place, et la musique commença, douce et rythmée à la fois.

**It's time now to turn of the light **_(il est temps maintenant d'éteindre la lumière)_**  
this has been such a beautiful night **_(c'__était __encore une belle nuit)_**  
We have served you a lot of delights **_(nous vous avons offert beaucoup de joies)  
_**and some really wonderful sights **_(et quelques magnifiques attractions)_

Oui, il était désormais temps d'éteindre la lumière, celle de ces projecteurs multicolores qui avaient illuminé toutes nos prestations.

Grâce à nos chansons, nous vous avons apporté du bonheur et nous vous avons diverti. Toutefois…

**My friend, this is the end** _(mes amis, c'est la fin)_  
**Bye bye, kissing you hi **_**(**au revoir, nous vous embrassons)_  
**someday we will be back together** _(un de ces jours nous reviendrons ensemble)_

Mes amis, cher public, ce soir c'est la fin. Au revoir, au revoir, cette chanson est notre cadeau d'adieu. « Nous reviendrons », voilà ce qui était convenu, mais malheureusement aujourd'hui tout est terminé.

_**Goodbye to the circus** (au revoir à la scène)  
**we hope you enjoyed the show** (nous espérons que vous avez apprécié le spectacle)  
**now it's nearly at the end** (maintenant c'est presque la fin)  
**but it will be back, you know** (mais nous reviendrons, vous savez)  
_

Au revoir, au revoir à tous, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cet ultime concert, car ce soir nous devons dire adieu à la scène. Plus que quelques minutes, et la chanson se terminera, et à cet instant précis nous vous saluerons une dernière fois.

_**You have given us all of the best** (vous nous avez donné le meilleur)  
**you are beating inside our chest** (vous battiez dans notre coeur)  
**Staying with us as time has gone by** (en restant avec nous jusqu'au bout)  
**Gave us hope when tide was high (**et donné espoir quand la vague était haute)_

Merci à vous, de nous avoir soutenu et de nous avoir permis d'accéder à la célébrité. Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez de nous avoir permis d'exaucer notre rêve d'étoiles et de paillettes. Nous aurions tant voulu continuer à vous offrir nos chansons et notre musique, mais…

_**My friend, this is the end** (mes amis, c'est la fin)  
**Bye bye, kissing you hi (**au revoir, nous vous embrassons)  
**someday we will be back together (**un de ces jours nous reviendrons ensemble)_

Mes amis, cher public, ce soir c'est terminé. Au revoir, au revoir à vous qui nous avez suivi jusqu'ici, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. « Un de ces jours, nous reviendrons », ne gardez pas en vous cet espoir, car à notre grand regret, il ne se réalisera jamais.

_**Goodbye to the circus (**au revoir à la scène)  
**we hope you enjoyed the show (**nous espérons que vous avez apprécié le spectacle)  
**now it's nearly at the end** (maintenant c'est presque la fin)  
**but it will be back, you know (**mais nous reviendrons, vous savez)_

A présent, nous saluons cette scène qui nous a accueillis, en espérant que vous avez apprécié ces adieux. Maintenant, la chanson touche à sa fin et le rideau ne tardera pas à tomber sur nous, qui ne reviendrons jamais devant vous.

_**The band played on, from dusk to dawn (**le groupe continu à jouer, du crépuscule à l'aube)  
**and time is almost gone** (et le temps est presque fini)  
**The beat goes on, it's almost done** (le battement continu, c'est presque fini)  
**this music marathon** (la course de la musique)_

Les Bad Luck continueront à jouer dans votre cœur et dans votre mémoire, tant que vous écouterez nos albums et ma voix. Le temps a passé trop vite, et le concert s'achève déjà. Encore quelques ultime phrase, et nous devrons vous tirer notre révérence. Désormais, la course de la musique continuera sans nous.

_**We will be back, you know, we will be back, you know** (nous reviendrons vous savez, nous reviendrons vous savez.)_

Nous reviendrons ensemble... voilà ce qui était prévu. Nous reviendrons devant vous… tel était notre souhait. Malheureusement, nous ne reviendrons jamais, alors adieu. Adieu à vous tous, grâce à qui nous sommes là aujourd'hui. Adieu, vous ne nous reverrez pas.

La musique s'arrêta. Les applaudissements et les cris fusèrent. Nous avançâmes devant la scène. Hiro prit ma main et celle de Fujisaki. Nous saluâmes notre public une dernière fois, nos larmes coulant à l'unisson. Mes deux amis prononcèrent un dernier « merci » et un ultime « adieu ». Le rideau tomba alors devant nous. Terminé. Tout était terminé. Ici s'achevait la carrière des Bad Luck, ici notre rêve prenait définitivement fin. La lumière s'éteignit progressivement dans la salle et nous rejoignîmes les loges. K, Sakano, Ryuishi, Tatsuha, Noriko et Yuki nous attendaient.

Alors que Tatsuha passa un bras autour des épaules de Suguru, Ryuishi proposa Kumagoro à Hiro. Quant à moi, je me jetai dans les bras de mon homme et laissai couler mes larmes, retenues depuis trop longtemps. Un jour, je sourirais en me souvenant de tout ça, j'en étais sûr. En attendant, Hiro, Fujisaki et moi, allions entamer une vie nouvelle, loin des paillettes et des lumières, une vie nouvelle pour se construire un avenir radieux, auprès de ceux que nous aimions et sur les douces notes de notre amitié.

**_A suivre…_**

**_Prochain chapitre : Shuichi à la fac et la jalousie mal placée de Yuki, suivi d'un épilogue._**


	10. Une vie nouvelle

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent.

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique._ Ce qu'écrit Shuichi entre **«** … **»**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand nous avions regagné notre appartement après la fin du concert d'adieu, je n'avais pas prononcé un mot et Yuki avait respecté mon silence. Cette nuit-là et ce, deux jours durant, il se contenta d'écrire son roman et de me surveiller de temps à autre pour voir ce que je faisais. En effet, alors que je pleurais dans ses bras après que les rideaux soient tombés sur la scène, il m'avait murmuré ceci : « Shû, je ne t'imposerais pas ma présence. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là » et j'en fus ravi, car mon homme avait parfaitement compris que j'aurais besoin d'un peu de solitude afin de remettre de l'ordre dans mon cœur.

**_For you…_**

Quand le concert s'acheva et que mon ange pleura dans mes bras, mon cœur se serra l'espace de quelques instants. Alors que je l'aimais, j'étais impuissant face à son désarroi, et n'étais qu'un simple mortel, incapable de lui rendre sa voix et son rêve. Ainsi, je décidai de le laisser un peu tranquille, tout en soulignant bien le fait que s'il avait besoin de moi, je serais là.

**_Thank_****_ you._**

Grâce à mon Yuki, je retrouvais peu à peu mon enthousiasme et ma bonne humeur, me sentant désormais prêt à attaquer ma rentrée à l'université. Toutefois, quand vint le dimanche…

**_I'm scared…_**

Alors que le moral de Shû s'améliorait peu à peu et que, par la même occasion, ma bonne humeur et mon inspiration revinrent, le dimanche arriva rapidement.

Ce matin-là, je me réveillais en grognant, car mon ange n'était pas à mes côtés. Ouvrant un œil, je regardai le réveil qui affichait huit heures. Pourquoi cet idiot c'était il levé si tôt ?

Un peu énervé, je me levai à mon tour et trouvai Shû dans la cuisine. Il était assis devant la table et machouillait sans grande conviction une tartine à la confiture de fraise. Etrange… surtout pour une personne qui avale son petit-déjeuner à la vitesse de la lumière.

Intrigué, je me servis un café et m'installai en face de lui. Il ne réagit pas.

- Shuichi ?

Aucune réponse. Un peu vexé, je secouai une main devant ses yeux et réitérai mon appel.

- Shuichi ??

Il cligna des paupières et me sourit. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa.

- « Désolé mon Yuki, je ne t'avais pas vu rentrer. »

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il haussa les épaules et sembla réfléchir.

- « J'ai peur. »

- Je te demande pardon ?

- « J'ai peur de rentrer à la fac demain. Je ne connais personne mais tous les élèves vont certainement me reconnaître. Je crois que je ne vais pas y aller. »

- Bien sûr que si tu vas y aller, même si je dois te traîner là-bas par la peau du cou !

Je quittai la pièce, encore plus de mauvaise humeur qu'à mon réveil et m'enfermai dans mon bureau.

**_Tomorrow_****_…_**

Je ne réalisai pas immédiatement que mon homme était juste devant moi car j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

Voyant mon attitude inhabituelle, mon Yuki me demanda ce qui n'allait pas et j'en fus ravi car cela montrait qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.

Ainsi, je lui expliquai que ma rentrée à l'université m'effrayait et que j'avais envie d'abandonner l'idée d'y aller. Cette remarque sembla le mettre en colère et mon Yuki quitta la cuisine et s'enferma dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Je sentis alors des larmes naître dans mes yeux et finis par éclater en sanglots. Décidément, j'étais toujours aussi émotif.

**_Stupid_****_ boy_**

Pourquoi étais-je si énervé ? Je n'en savais trop rien. Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas le voir baisser les bras ? Ou alors parce qu'au fond de moi je redoutais, tout comme lui, cette rentrée ? A vrai dire, je m'interrogeais. La vie d'étudiant lui conviendrait-elle ? Les autres seraient-ils gentils avec lui ? Se ferait-il des amis ? M'inquiéter de la sorte ne me ressemblait absolument pas, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ma mauvaise humeur. Je soupirai, lassé par une telle attitude et allumai mon ordinateur. Alors que mon dernier chapitre s'affichait sur l'écran, trois faibles coups raisonnèrent.

- Entre.

Shû ouvrit la porte lentement et brandit l'ardoise devant lui.

- « Je sors. »

Je remarquai alors qu'il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes… à cause de moi ? Je me levai, l'attrapai par le poignet et le serrai dans mes bras. Je ne voulais plus le voir pleurer. Plus jamais.

- Excuse-moi Shû, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- « C'est rien. »

- Demain je t'amènerais jusqu'au campus, ça te va ?

- « Oui, merci mon Yuki. »

**_Thank_****_ you._**

Finalement mon Yuki s'excusa rapidement et avec sincérité. Il me proposa même de m'accompagner pour mon premier jour et j'en étais ravi. Mon homme, malgré son mauvais caractère légendaire (mais sans ça, Yuki ne serait pas Yuki), s'appliquait de son mieux à être gentil et attentionné avec moi. Je devais bien l'avouer, il s'était vraiment amélioré depuis notre rencontre un peu plus de deux ans auparavant, et c'était tant mieux.

Etant un peu calmé, je décidai de préparer mon sac et mes habits pour le lendemain matin.

**_Monday !!_**

- Shû, c'est l'heure.

Le réveil sonnait à en perdre l'âme.

- Shû ! Réveille-toi !

Le réveil mourut… Je venais de le balancer contre le mur.

- Putain Shuichi tu vas te réveiller oui ??

Mon amant daigna alors ouvrir les yeux et me jeta un air interrogateur et surpris, sous-entendant « mais pourquoi tu hurles de si bon matin ? ».

- Shuichi Shindô sache qu'il est déjà 7h15 et que si tu ne te bouges pas tu vas être en retard !

A ces mots il sauta du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Attachant. Il était vraiment attachant.

Dix minutes plus tard (un véritable exploit), il était prêt et me rejoignit dans la cuisine pour avaler son petit-déjeuner.

- « Merci de m'avoir réveillé. »

- J'étais bien obligé, sinon tu m'en aurais voulu jusqu'à ma mort.

Il sourit.

- « C'est pas ma faute si tu m'as épuisé hier soir. »

- Effectivement… En fait oui, c'est un peu de ta faute. Quelle idée de se promener juste avec une serviette autour de la taille…

- « Vi !! ».

Coupant court la discussion, avant qu'une envie perverse me reprenne, il m'embrassa furtivement et nous quittâmes l'appartement.

Le trajet, ne durant pourtant que vingt minutes, me parut une éternité à cause de mon ange qui n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller sur son siège.

- Ca y est Shû, on y est.

- « Merci mon Yuki. A ce soir. Je t'aime. »

- Moi aussi je t'aime. File, tu vas être à la bourre.

- « Oui ! ».

Il sortit de la voiture et disparut sur le campus. Pourvu que tout se passe bien.

**_Monday !_**

Quand Yuki me laissa sur le campus, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Calme. Je devais rester calme. Ajustant mon bonnet, je cherchais des yeux le tableau d'affichage. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? A peine eus-je fais quelques mètres, que deux filles me demandèrent un autographe. Un cauchemar, ma vie allait devenir un cauchemar si les autres me rappelaient sans cesse ce que j'avais perdu. La tête basse je longeai les murs, espérant que l'on ne me remarque pas trop. Je trouvais alors enfin le panneau. Je devais me rendre dans l'amphithéâtre Lavoisier (1). J'observais alors la carte et parvins, à mon grand étonnement, à trouver mon chemin sans trop de difficulté. J'entrai et pris place au troisième rang, à côté d'une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts.

- Salut.

Je soupirai et sortis une feuille de mon sac.

- « Salut. »

Elle pencha la tête et me sourit.

- Ah c'est toi le fameux chanteur.

- « Oui, et alors ? »

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas me montrer impolie. Tu sais, je ne suis au Japon que depuis le début du mois, alors je t'ai simplement vue sur une affiche et, pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai jamais écouté tes chansons. A vrai dire, je ne connaissais même pas ton groupe.

- « Ce n'est rien, c'est mieux. De toute façon, tout ceci appartient au passé. Je suis heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne me parle pas que pour ce que j'étais. »

Elle sourit de nouveau.

- Tu sais, je ne connais personne ici. Ca te dirait qu'on reste ensemble en cours ?

- « Pourquoi pas. »

- Je m'appelle Lisa Lynton. Et toi ?

- « Shuichi Shindô. »

Ce fut cet instant que choisit la prof pour entrer. Nous n'étions qu'une vingtaine, donnant une impression de vide aux lieux.

- Bonjour. Je suis Mikei Hanagako, la responsable de votre parcours et professeur d'arts appliqués. J'espère que nous passerons une agréable année ensemble. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, venez me voir. Vos emplois du temps seront affichés ce soir sur internet. D'ici là vous pouvez disposer.

Tout le monde se leva et moi je descendis jusqu'à l'estrade. La prof m'accueillis avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Jeune homme, une question ?

- « J'aimerais savoir comment je pourrais compenser les épreuves orales. »

- Mon pauvre chéri, il me semblait bien t'avoir reconnu. Tu sais, chaque soir, je donne gratuitement des cours particuliers à un petit groupe d'élève ayant, un handicap ou de simples difficultés, afin qu'ils ne soient pas pénalisés. Ca t'intéresse ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle m'inspirait confiance.

- « C'est d'accord. »

Tout heureux, je quittai l'amphi. Lisa m'attendait.

- J'ai entendu parler de cette prof. Il paraît qu'elle est géniale. Je pense que tes cours particuliers t'apporteront beaucoup.

- « Probablement. »

- Puisqu'on est libre jusqu'à demain, ça te dit de visiter la fac avec moi ?

- « Volontiers. »

**_Jealous_****_…_**

Vers quinze heures, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir : mon ange était de retour. Je sortis de mon bureau et il me sauta dans les bras avant de courir dans la cuisine pour se servir un jus d'orange.

- Alors ce premier jour ?

- « Génial ! Je me suis fait une amie, Lisa et je me suis inscrit à des cours particuliers avec notre prof principale. C'est une femme charmante. »

- Vraiment ?

- « Oui ! »

Je serrais les poings. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Si je commençais à être jaloux, c'était la fin de tout. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait pas.

**_Enjoy !_**

Les jours suivant se passèrent à merveille. Mes cours m'intéressaient, on me complimentait sur mes dessins (bien qu'on me reproche mes fautes d'orthographe dans les devoirs), Lisa était une amie formidable et les cours particuliers d'Hanagako-san étaient géniaux.

Ce jour-là, nous mangions sur l'herbe, Lisa et moi.

- « Tu as un petit ami Lisa ? »

- Non… Le dernier n'a pas été très correct avec moi. Et toi ?

- « Moi ? Ca fait un peu plus de deux ans que je suis avec mon Yuki !! »

Elle sourit.

- C'est super !

- « Dis-moi Lisa, ça te dirait de rencontrer un beau guitariste et étudiant en médecine célibataire et intelligent ? »

- Hein ? Et où peux-tu trouver un tel spécimen ?

- « Pas très loin ! Hiro est mon meilleur ami et je suis sûr que tu lui plairais beaucoup. »

- Si tu le dis, je veux bien le rencontrer.

Je me jetai sur mon portable et envoyai un message à Hiro.

- « Il nous attendra à la sortie ce soir. »

- D'accord. Merci.

- « Je t'en prie !! »

**_Love !_**

Quand Shû rentra ce soir-là, il avait un air satisfait incrusté sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ?

- « Tout à l'heure j'ai organisé une rencontre entre Hiro et Lisa et je suis sûr que ça a été le coup de foudre. En plus ils vont super bien ensemble. Je suis content !! »

- Bien joué.

C'était d'autant bien joué que désormais, je n'aurais plus à être jaloux de cette Lisa. Un ennemi en moins, un. A présent, il ne me restait que la prof.

- « Yuki, je vais à mon cours. Je reviens pour dîner. »

- Encore ?

- « Oui, pourquoi ? »

- Pour… Pour rien… A tout à l'heure.

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'imaginais déjà la tête de la prof : la trentaine, une grosse poitrine, la taille mannequin, de longs cheveux soyeux donnant des cours très particuliers… Quelle horreur !! J'avais totalement confiance en mon ange, mais il était si gentil que je craignais qu'il ne se fasse embobiner par ce genre de … ce genre de femme. Je devais trouver un moyen de mettre les choses au clair avec elle, sans que Shû ait de soupçon.

**_Yes !!_**

Quand Lisa m'avoua qu'Hiro lui plaisait beaucoup et qu'ils allaient désormais se voir régulièrement, j'étais fou de joie. Envolés les mauvais souvenirs de Lisa avec son ex, envolée la rupture d'Hiro avec Ayaka. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais bien. J'avais repris goût à la vie et bientôt je pourrais écouter les albums des Bad Luck sans pleurer.

**_Jealous_****_…_**

Après quelques réflexions, j'avais enfin trouvé une solution à mon problème.

- Shû, que dirais-tu d'inviter ton professeur à la maison pour le dîner ? J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer.

- « Si tu veux. »

Ce fut ainsi que, sans éveiller les soupçons de mon ange, l'autre sal… son prof vint nous rendre visite. Allait-elle venir en mini-jupe pour essayer de m'amadouer moi aussi ? Probablement.

Quand on sonna, je me précipitai pour aller ouvrir. Elle allait comprendre que personne ne touche à mon Shuichi. J'ouvris la porte et je dus me faire violence pour éviter que ma mâchoire ne se fracasse sur le sol.

- Yuki je suppose ? Je suis Mikei Hanagako, le professeur de Shuichi. Je vous remercie pour l'invitation.

- De, de rien.

Je la fis entrer sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Stupide, je me sentais totalement stupide et je m'étais fait des films tout seul. En effet, le prof de Shû n'était pas une bimbo aguicheuse, mais une charmante mamie de soixante-dix ans au sourire angélique. Je souris de ma bêtise et rejoignis Shû et notre invité dans le salon. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que Shuichi soit devenu étudiant, d'autant plus qu'il avait retrouvé son éternel sourire qui m'avait fait tombé amoureux.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

C'est long… Ce chapitre est trop long, vous ne trouvez pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour connaître la fin de cette fic !

**Fin :** le contenu des cours de Hanagako-san, Hiro et Lisa et la fin, située un an plus tard.

(1) je me suis pas fatigué pour le nom, c'est un amphi qu'il y a dans ma fac et où on a assez souvent cours .


	11. Happy ending!

**Note :** ce qu'écrit Shuichi entre « … ».

**Crédits :** personnages à Maki Murakami.

**Note1 :** voir la longue note à la fin de ce chapitre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je devais bien l'avouer, je n'avais jamais aimé l'école. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, c'était toujours Hiro qui m'aidait pour mes devoirs et qui tentait de me motiver afin que je ne redouble pas. Et pourtant, j'adorais la fac. La filière que j'avais choisie me passionnait et mes dessins s'amélioraient de plus en plus, si bien qu'un jour…

- Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?

- « Non mon Yuki !! Par contre demain je risque de revenir tard car il y a un professionnel qui donne une conférence tout l'après-midi. »

- Très bien. De toute façon, demain soir je devais dîner avec mon éditrice pour discuter avec elle de mon nouveau roman. A ce propos…

- « Oui ? »

- Dans un an et demi tu devrais avoir ton diplôme, c'est bien ça ?

- « Oui. »

- Shû, on va faire un marché tous les deux, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Je fis la moue.

- « Quel genre de marché ? »

- Si tu obtiens ton diplôme du premier coup et sans aller aux rattrapages, ce sera toi qui dessineras la couverture de mon roman qui sortira à ce moment là. Quand dis-tu ?

Je sentis mes yeux se remplir d'étoiles et sautai au cou de mon homme en hochant la tête. Avec une telle proposition, il n'existait pas trente-six solutions : foi de Shuichi Shindô, j'obtiendrais mon diplôme du premier coup !!

**_Promesse…_**

L'idée de demander à mon ange de dessiner la couverture de l'un de mes romans me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques mois. Toutefois, j'avais envie qu'il voit ça comme une sorte de récompense, d'où le marché que je lui avais proposé. Et en voyant ses deux iris améthyste s'illuminer, je m'étais dit que j'avais eu une excellente idée.

**_For you…_**

Ce soir encore, je m'étais rendu au cours d'Hanagako-san pour une énième leçon. Hanagako-san était une ancienne infirmière qui travaillait dans des centres de rééducation. A sa retraite, elle s'était reconvertie en professeur d'art et avait eu pour vocation d'aider les élèves en difficultés. Ainsi, chaque soir, elle essayait de me faire retrouver ma voix. Les deux premiers mois avaient été particulièrement éprouvant pour moi, car il ne se passait absolument rien. Je fondai alors souvent en larmes et avais envie d'abandonner. Elle me rappelait alors à chaque fois mon objectif et me redonnait courage. De plus, depuis environ trois semaines, j'avais fait quelques progrès. Bien entendu, je ne parvenais pas à parler, mais j'arrivai de temps à autre à prononcer une syllabe ou un petit mot. Un début, c'était un bon début et le fruit de cinq mois d'exercices, et j'avais bon espoir de m'améliorer encore. Et pour que mon Yuki ne se doute de rien, Hanagako-san me préparait de faux devoir d'architecture, qu'elle corrigeait tout aussi faussement. En fait, mon souhait le plus cher était de pouvoir dire « bon anniversaire » à mon homme, et pour y arriver, j'étais même prêt à passer des dimanche entier à m'entraîner avec Hinagako-san. Peut-être qu'un jour, grâce à elle, je reparlerais. Si seulement c'était vrai…

**_Love…_**

- Bonsoir Hiroshi.

- Lisa ? Bonsoir. Tu es en avance dis-moi !

- Toi aussi.

- Exact.

Le guitariste sourit à la jeune fille et lui proposa son bras pour rentrer dans le restaurant italien qu'ils avaient choisi pour passer la soirée.

- Alors Hiroshi, tes études de médecine se passe bien ?

- Oui, merci. Et toi, ta fac te plaît ?

- Oui, d'autant plus que Shuichi est une personne formidable.

- N'est-ce pas ? Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour il irait à la fac, j'aurais ri au nez de cette personne.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant il est très doué dans notre filière.

- Tant mieux. Mais tu sais, Shuichi et les études ça a toujours fait deux et, en bon pigeon que je suis, je le laissais recopier sur moi les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Lisa se mit à rire.

- Tu es vraiment aussi gentil que ce que Shuichi m'a dit !

Cette remarque fit rougir légèrement l'ancien guitariste.

- Dis-moi plutôt Lisa, comment se fait-il qu'une aussi jolie fille que toi soit célibataire ?

- Mon ex n'a pas été correct avec moi. Après un an ensemble, j'ai découvert qu'il me trompait régulièrement et que seul mon argent et mon corps l'intéressait. Depuis, je me méfie. Et toi ? Je te retourne la question.

- Moi je sortais avec celle qui aurait dû devenir la fiancée du petit ami de Shuichi. J'étais très amoureux mais pour elle, je n'étais qu'un moyen de tourner la page de son histoire de fiançailles.

- Nous ne sommes pas très chanceux tous les deux, déclara solennellement Lisa.

- Pas si sûr…

Hiro prit la main que la jeune fille avait laissée sur la table et sourit.

- Peut-être que grâce à Shuichi nous avons une nouvelle chance. Qu'en penses-tu Lisa ?

Elle rougit et sourit.

- Je pense que tu as raison.

Et, faisant abstraction des autres clients, ils s'embrassèrent juste une fois, comme pour donner vie à cette nouvelle chance.

**_And the time goes by..._**

Un an passa. Vite, trop vite. Les études de Lisa et Shuichi toucheraient bientôt à leur fin. Toutefois, un évènement important venait d'avoir lieu… L'anniversaire du grand écrivain Yuki Eiri.

**_Happy birthday to me._**

Ce matin mon ange avait disparu avant mon réveil, me laissant un simple mot m'expliquant qu'il était allé faire la queue à la plus grande boulangerie de la ville. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de m'acheter un gâteau au pâtissier en bas de la rue ? Mais après tout, qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait… Son absence me laisserait au moins le temps de répéter ma demande en mariage afin qu'elle soit parfaite.

Je soupirai. Un an auparavant, quand Shû était sorti de l'hôpital, je m'étais juré de lui faire ma demande aujourd'hui, pour mon anniversaire. Toutefois, plus les minutes passaient et plus mon courage diminuait. Pourquoi redoutai-je tant cet instant ? De quoi avais-je peur ? D'un refus sans doute… Pourtant, je connaissais mieux que quiconque les sentiments de Shuichi à mon égard. Alors pourquoi ? A croire qu'il m'arrivait d'être stupide à moi aussi.

Je pris une tasse de café et m'assis sur le lit. Onze mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la réussite de l'opération de Shû. Déjà… J'avais l'impression que c'était hier que je trouvais cette funeste lettre qui m'appris la triste vérité et que notre voyage écourté en Ecosse était la semaine dernière. Paradoxalement, j'avais aussi la sensation que cela faisait une éternité que j'étais dans ce sinistre couloir d'hôpital à attendre la sentence, et surtout une éternité que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix. Parfois, quand mon ange était absent, il m'arrivait d'écouter quelques unes de ses chansons en fermant les yeux et en me remémorant les « je t'aime » qu'il me murmurait. C'était pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? Finalement de nous deux, il semblait que c'était moi qui avait le plus de mal à m'habituer à cet « handicap ». Oui, je pouvais bien l'avouer, je donnerais presque n'importe quoi pour entendre de nouveau mon ange crier « je suis de retour » et surtout pour l'entendre m'appeler, car mon nom avait une consonance bien particulière quand c'était lui qui le prononçait.

J'esquissai un sourire et me moquai de moi-même. Depuis quand mes pensées ressemblaient-elles à celles des personnages de mes romans d'amour ? Peut-être depuis que ce sentiment avait réussi à envahir mon cœur autrefois glacé…

Je n'eus toutefois pas le loisir d'y réfléchir d'avantage puisque Shû apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, une boîte à gâteaux entre les mains.

**_Happy birthday to you._**

Etant trop excité pour dormir, j'avais décidé d'aller acheter un gâteau d'anniversaire à mon Yuki dans la plus grande pâtisserie de la ville. J'étais vraiment pressé de lui offrir mon cadeau… J'espérais qu'il serait content.

En attendant mon tour, je repensais à l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Tant de choses s'étaient passées… Mon opération, ma voix, la fin de ma carrière, mon entrée à la fac, ma rencontre avec Lisa et avec Hanagako-san et surtout une vie de plus en plus belle auprès de mon homme. A présent, pour que tout soit parfait, il ne me restait plus qu'à obtenir mon diplôme et à réussir à reparler, car oui, j'avais totalement retrouvé mon optimisme sans borne et ma joie de vivre. Il se pourrait même qu'un de ces quatre matins, j'écoute l'un de mes anciens albums. Qui sait…

Quand mon tour arriva, j'optai pour un gâteau fraise/chocolat et achetai, par la même occasion une bouteille de champagne. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, j'en avais la certitude.

**_Happy, very happy birthday !_**

Mon ange posa son paquet sur le lit et je mis la main dans ma poche pour en sortir la boîte, quand il me stoppa dans mon geste.

- « Mon Yuki, je peux t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire ? »

- Oui. Si tu veux.

Il s'approcha de moi, me prit les mains et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il inspira profondément.

- Bon anniversaire mon Yuki. Je t'aime.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds et l'enlaçai, quitte à l'étouffer. Parler. Il venait de parler d'une toute petite voix un peu hésitante, mais il avait réussi à parler !!

- Shû ? Depuis quand ?

Il me sourit et me révéla enfin la vérité sur les cours d'Hanagako-san. Cette femme méritait d'être bénie jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Merci Shû. C'est un très beau cadeau. Toutefois, je serais encore plus heureux si je t'entends dire oui à la question que je vais te poser.

Il me jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup hésité car j'avais le désir égoïste de vouloir entendre ta réponse et non pas de la voir écrite.

Il me sourit pour me signifier qu'il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. Je sortis alors la boîte de ma poche.

- Shuichi Shindô, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Il me sauta littéralement dessus, si bien que nous basculâmes tous les deux sur le lit. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux brillant de bonheur.

- Oui !!

Après avoir entendu la réponse que j'espérais tant, je l'embrassai en me disant que j'étais probablement l'homme le plus riche de la terre car chaque jour, j'avais deux pierres précieuses, deux améthystes étincelantes qui veillaient sur moi et me promis de ne plus jamais faire pleurer l'ange auquel elles appartenaient.

**_For ever…_**

Je m'étais résigné à mourir jeune et puis je t'ai rencontré.

Je m'étais résigné à mourir jeune et j'ai été sauvé.

Mon unique rêve était de chanter et tu m'avais dit d'abandonner.

Mon unique rêve était de chanter et nous étions au sommet.

Mon unique rêve était de chanter mais la voix m'a été enlevée.

J'ai eu envie de mourir mais tu étais là.

J'ai eu envie de baisser les bras mais tu étais toujours là.

J'ai longtemps douté de ton amour et j'ai persévéré.

Tu as longtemps douté de tes sentiments et finalement tu veux m'épouser.

Et même si ma voix est revenue, je ne chanterais plus jamais car désormais mes rêves sont ailleurs, loin de la scène et simplement près de toi.

Laisse-moi dessiner à jamais, installé dans notre appartement…

Et permet moi, même quand je porterais ton nom depuis des années, de pouvoir te murmurer de temps en temps « merci mon Yuki », et de te dire souvent « je t'aime » car tu sais Yuki, plus que tout le reste, c'est ton amour qui m'a sauvé en me donnant la force de mener à bien mon combat pour vivre.

Ah oui, et surtout …

Moi, Shuichi Shindô, 21 ans, ex-chanteur et futur dessinateur, je suis probablement la personne la plus heureuse de la terre.

**FIN (…) Reviews ?**

**Fics en cours :**

- _Aimer n'est jamais simple_ dans Host club, bientôt terminée (d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres).

- _Nécromancie _dans Yami no matsuei. Laissée en hiatus, je vais la continuer. Elle comptera 6 chapitres au maximum.

- _L'enfant de la lune _dans Card Captor Sakura. Laissée également en hiatus, j'essaierais aussi de la terminer.

**Projets de fics :**

- Dans Fruit Basket, j'ai plusieurs idées et le prologue est presque terminé. Le titre devrait être _Dans les yeux de la licorne_.

- Dans Get Backers, j'aurais aimé écrire à nouveau une fic. J'ai quelques idées. Alors qui sait…

**Note de fin :**

Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je n'aurais jamais imaginé dépasser la barre des 100 reviews. Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir et m'a donné du courage pour continuer à écrire les chapitres de mes différentes fics. Alors un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivie, lue et qui ont laissé des reviews.

Encore merci et à bientôt!

Kisu xxx

Lilybulle.


End file.
